The Legend Of Kuzco The Unruly
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Kuzco sat down annoyed and frustrated without a word, holding his head in his hands looking down at the desk. He knew everyone was probably staring at him they have been the moment he spoke up. They were all probably thinking he was angry about the whole situation going on outside the Inca Empire, that was only half true but this was something else entirely... Same story new title
1. Chapter 1 A Storm Is Coming

A/N: Set during Emperor's New School, set around when Kuzco shared a room with Pacha's kids and the beginning of summer vacation, story will have some similarities to Mulan and Anastasia, maybe even a few other films.

_Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks_

_**Bold/Italics: Flashback quotes**_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Hope you all enjoy!

**Summer's Storm War**

**Chspter 1: A Storm Is Coming**

"_**That young boy is not fit to be emperor!" **_

"_**He has no honor, no wisdom, and no will power!"**_

"_**His father was the perfect image of an emperor to a great empire since his birth, this boy he helped give life to is an arrogant spoiled brat! Completely undeserving to rule an empire!" **_

"_**He'll never have the same honor and grace his father had."**_

_A young eleven year old Kuzco peeked inside one of the many rooms of his palace. He heard murmuring coming from one of the rooms and caught sight of many of the elders living inside the palace. He wondered what they were discussing. His answer was less than pleasant as he eavesdropped from a crack of the door. Part of him felt betrayed and guilty as he lowered his head down and low with strands of his hair blocking the sides of his face, another part of him was was half willing to barge in there and explode at all of them for speaking ill of him, he stood himself straight and reached for the knob confidently ready to give all of those inside a piece of his royal mind, but before he could touch the knob, before finally understanding what all the elders inside were talking about. His face lowered again as he realized if he just barged in there and banished all of them then everything they're talking about was true, and he didn't want to satisfy them with that. He was the emperor, other people were supposed to satisfy him, not the other way around. Kuzco gave a small growl before stomping away and running off to his bedroom._

_Once inside his room Kuzco grabbed his Wompy and held it tight against his face and chest and screamed in it. This was nothing new. He knew a lot of people didn't like him for thousands of reasons, the biggest was when they compared him to his father and noticed the stretching difference the two of them had. He knew his father was a great man. Yzma would sometimes talk about him, so would many of the other people within the palace whom either once knew his dad or knew of him and how his leadership benefited to the people of the kingdom greatly. Kronk, Yzma's assistant showed up immediately before Kuzco's dad left but he had mentioned to him once how Kuzco's dad practically saved everyone in his village from a drought with the help of the village leader. Sometimes people talked about how his father loved his son Kuzco so much he'd even had a school built in his name, and even named the money after him as soon as his son was born, just so people could bask in the greatness his heir will become when he reaches maturity. Yzma had even mentioned to him once his father had many plans for him as he ages which he unfortunately kept secret from everyone else. Kuzco knew his dad will be gone for a long time, by now most likely forever, he found himself wondering if his dad was so great why was he so different from him? Had he stayed and his mother never passed away would things have been different? Would he be the honorable charismatic leader or heir he thinks himself to be? Why his father left, no one will ever truly know for sure, once his father was declared missing and most likely never to return his mother died of a broken heart._

_Kuzo reached inside his royal robe and pulled out half of a locket. His father, the great emperor gave this to him when he was a baby before he left. The other half was taken by his dad. Only two things from what Kuzco knew connected him to his dad, the half locket and the same llama shaped birthmark the two of them had. _

_Kuzco rarely ever pulled out his locket, he didn't like looking at it because it continuously reminded him someone very important who had loved him was gone and is never returning to complete this royal artifact. However he liked the feeling of the locket against him, it always gave him a small sense of hope. What he was hoping for, he never understood what. Was he hoping for his dad to return? Greatness in the near future? Was he hoping some of his father's greatness and/or personality would somehow rub off, on him through the locket? Kuzco wasn't sure. Then there was the birthmark. Despite llamas being his favorite animal he hated his birthmark more than anything. It was always used as an excuse to compare him to his father somehow. Just because of that mark people expect him and his father to have some sort of spiritual connection and somehow his dad will lead the empire through Kuzco. Remembering this Kuzco angrily threw down his Wompy._

_**That doesn't mean I'm HIM!" **__Kuzco shouted frustrated. Kuzco quickly lifted up his Wompy and held it tight quickly apologizing to it and placing it on his bed. He sat down his back against the wall beside his bed. He grabbed the locket and looked at his birthmark and threw himself back first against the bed frustrated and angry and called up at the ceiling._

"_**What am I doing wrong? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be you? Can I be me and you at the same time dad? I don't even know who you really are!**__"_ _Kuzco laid in silence waiting for an answer, when nothing responded he rolled on his side angrily muttering a bit before a blast of thunder scared and startled him. _

Kuzco's eyes shot open as the thunderstorm raged outside Pacha's hut. He felt a cold piece of slightly heavy metal pressed against him. He pulled it out from inside his pajamas and realized it was just his locket. He noticed flashes of lightning outside from small cracks of the window of the bedroom he sahred with Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi, Pacha's and Chicha's (his guardians') kids. Kuzco placed the royal artifact back and looked around the room. Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi were all sound asleep on their side of the room. Kuzco rolled off his side and lied on his back instead and heard the thunder and rain going off outside. Mother Nature must've decided to stir up a summer storm before vacation started. Kuzco wasn't sure what time it was, all he knew was that when the sun rose up he'd have to get up to go to his last day of school before the summer break. Kuzco was annoyed now, knowing he would have to endure the last day of school sleepy and with the haunting memory of a dream he had of a time when he was eleven. Not to mention everything outside would be damp and slippery in the morning.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the Incan Empire, large ships had made their way up north to the Aztec Empire nearly two months prior. The unknown invaders made it to the Aztec shore and immediately started attacking and stealing anything in sight.

**XXXX**

When it was finally morning in the Incan Empire, Chicha's voice called up to the kids and teen telling them to get ready for their last day. When everyone was finally downstairs Chicha and Pacha quickly noticed Kuzco's odd behavior. They highly expected him to be bouncing around the house excited for it being the last day of school and a long summer break starting. They'd even taking the liberty in Kuzco proofing the hut the previous day ready for Kuzco's macro-mini-celebration. The teenage emperor to be sitting at their breakfast table looked like a boy who had a rough night. Ordinarily Chicha would be the first to speak up and ask the kids what's wrong but Pache decided to go first this time. Pacha cleared his throat and spoke to get Kuzco's attention.

"Kuzco, everything alright?" Pacha asked. Kuzco head lifted up tiredly.

"Huh? …Oh, yeah." Kuzco mumbled before he finally stopped twirling his food with his fork and started eating. Chicha shared a look with Pacha completely unconvinced.

"Are you sure Kuzco, was it the storm that kept you up?" Chicha asked. Kuzco thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I barely got any sleep last night." Kuzco demonstrated this with a yawn, before getting up from the table ready to head off to school.

"Oh speaking of school," Chicha said deciding to hold the conversation about Kuzco's behavior for after school, "Kuzco, would you mind dropping Chaca and Tipo off? Pacha and I wanna head down to check up on the llama pen as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure." Kuzco called out from the door way a hint of distraction in his voice. Chicha made a face and walked up to Kuzco in the living room.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong with you." Chicha said as she left the kitchen talking to Kuzco.

"What do you mean?" Kuzco asked.

You never agree to take Chaca and Tipo, to school when I tell you to." Chicha said. Kuzco shrugged and said,

"Was this some sort of test or something? Besides it's the last day, one day won't kill me." Chicha shook her head and sighed.

"Kuzco, is there something bothering you?" Chicha laid a hand on Kuzco's shoulder.

"You know you can tell Pacha and I anything right?" Chicha said. Kuzco looked down and said said, "Well…" He was interrupted when Chaca and Tipo came out the kitchen calling out, "Bye dad, bye Yupi, bye mom! Chicha kneeled down to give her kids hugs and kisses wishing them a happy last day and sending them out the door with Kuzco, before calling out to the teen,

"Kuzco, keep your head up high, but out of the clouds, you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you!" Kuzco called out back, with a backhand wave, smiling as he was looking over his shoulder to Chicha and Pacha, who was now at the door beside Chicha. Kuzco had actually sounded like he heard her, leaving smiles on Pacha's and Chicha's faces.

On the way down Chaca and Tipo splashed around the puddles left behind by the storm.

"Can you two not splash so much?" Kuzco asked. Chaca toned down her splashing a little but Tipo completely ignored him and continued on with his splashing and giggling.

"Oh hey, Kuzco, why were you all upset earlier? Chaca asked. Kuzco made a face before replacing it with a happy confident look and claiming in an overly confident voice,

"Upset?! Me? Kuzco? I'm never upset about anything! I mean come on, you guys know me! I'm cool, confident, Kuzco!" Chaca and Tipo giggled at this.

"Are you sure the words you were looking weren't, arrogant and cocky?" Chaca asked.

"No," Kuzco said, "cuz then the acronym would be ACK. And that does not sound like me." Chaca laughed lightly before Tipo accidently splashed her.

"Hey!" She cried out. Then it was Kuzco's turn to laugh.

"Not funny Kuzco!" Chaca warned him.

"Well it's funny from where I'm standing." Kuzco said between chuckles. At that Chaca took the liberty to stomp on a puddle between her and Kuzco resulting in Kuzco to jump back and slipping off the last step of the hill. Chaca and Tipo both laughed at him.

"Oh, you two just asked for it!" Kuzco said challengingly with a smirk on his face. His hand had landed on a small puddle and he flung what little dirty water he could at them. Chaca and Tipo yelped and backed away and took off running down the pathway that lead to their school with Kuzco racing beside them. Their walk to school had become a race to see who gets to school without getting splashed at by your opponents.

When the three of them finally arrived at Kuzco Acadamy they found they were lucky enough not to get drenched with their splashing but definitely needed to dry off a bit. Kuzco left Chaca and Tipo to get to their classes in the lower level of the school while he went up to get to his first period in the higher levels. On the way up Kuzco thought about how the walk to school had actually been fun, despite living with them, he hardly ever plays with Chaca, Tipo, or Yupi, of course there had been that previous summer before Kuzco was taken off the thrown to go to school, he'd spent a lot of time with Pacha and his family at the summer home he'd built for vacation, he wondered why he shouldn't just spare a little bit of time ever now and then to hang out with Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi?

_I'm the emperor, people are supposed to satisfy me, not the other way around!_

Kuzco stopped in his tracks, remembering that old phrase he continuously repeated to himself like a mantra when he was eleven and part of his early teen years. He remembered it from his dream last night He hasn't said that to himself in a long time.

"Hey Kuzco!" Malina said calling up to him with a wave.

"Oh hey, Ma-lina." Kuzco said in his usual "flirting-with-Malina" voice. Malina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So how's it going? Did you hear that giant storm last night?"

"Of course I did, I live at the top of the hill." Kuzco said.

"Oh right, did you manage to get any sleep? Cuz I could see some tiny black bags under your eyes." Malina teased. At this Kuzco paniced and opened his locker to pull out his mirror and check his face. Malina chuckled as Kuzco realized there was no sign of sleep deprivation on his face and placed the mirror back.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kuzco said and walked beside Malina to their first class of the day.

"So what are you plans for this summer? Are you going to head back to your summer home and hang out with Pacha and his family their again like what you told me about you did last summer?" Malina asked.

"Still haven't made much plans yet, however I think I'd definitely look forward to a beach and a certain hottie-hot-hottie to be by my side." Kuzco said wiggling his eyebrows in Malina's direction. Malina gave a small scowl to Kuzco and rolled her eyes before saying, "Sorry Kuzco, but I actually do have plans this summer with my family."

"Really? Where are you headed?" Kuzco asked.

"My dad got invited by a few of his distant relatives to the Mayan Kingdom to help with the giant calendar project they've been working on and they asked me to help too! I'm so excited!" Malina said.

"Mayan?" Kuzco asked, "You're half Mayan?

"Well, me not specifically, my dad has a few relatives here and there. But you know I hear Ramon is half Incan and half Aztec." Malina said.

"well that explains the sound of his name." Kuzco muttered.

"Kuzco!" Malina scolded. Kuzco raised his hands up in defense while reluctantly apologizing.

"So tell me all about this giant calander project." Kuzco said.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that." Kronk said popping out of nowhere.

It's some really horrifying stuff!" Kronk said.

"Horrifying?" Kuzco asked.

Malina sighed and said, "Kronk, there's really nothing horrifying about it."

"Oh but it is! I mean, who would want to make a calendar that's literally going to mark… JUDGEMENT DAY!" Kronk said with a gasp holding a fist against his chest and biting his lower lip.

"That calendar's going to tell us when the world's going to end?" Kuzco asked. Malina sighed again and said, "It might or it might not, I haven't grasped all the details yet, but I promise to tell you guys all about it when I get back."

"No! I don't wanna hear it!" Kronk said sticking his fingers in his ears before running off with a loud, "LALALALALA!" coming out of his mouth.

**XXXX**

The rest of the day went by fast, considering it was the last day. Most of the day was filled with either last minute pop quizzes which irked Kuzco greatly out of natural dislike of doing schoolwork and other parts of the day was mostly filled with watching documentaries as a recap for the class with the requirement of taking notes.

Until finally the last class of the day:

As Mr. M spoke to the class on the final day of school before summer vacation only one unruly student meant to rule the Kuzconian (Incan) Empire only sat staring at the clock as if willing it to go faster.

"Kuzco!" Malina whispered. The emperor to be turned his head to the hottie-hot-hottie and asked, "What? Can't you see I'm waiting for the bell to ring?"

"You have to pay attention, this could be important." Malina said. Kuzco sighed and turned to face Mr. M.

"I'm sorry to inform you students but this summer may not go as you planned, due to some unfortunate circumstances." Mr. M. stated sounding mournful.

"_Please don't say summer homework, I thought it was just a myth! Oh pretty please, please! Don't let it be summer homework!_" Kuzco begged in his head with a worried look.

"There have been some unknown invaders entering within the Aztec Empire our next door kingdom, The Empress Anacaona has made arrangements within our army to speak with the general and ask for reinforcements…". At this Mr. M's words flew out of Kuzco's ears and Kuzco's eyes widened as wide as they can possibly go with surprise and shock filling them before it was replaced with anger and a heavy glare formed in his eyes. Kuzco shot up from his seat and exclaimed,

"I never agreed to this!"

The whole class was taken by surprise at Kuzco's outburst as did Mr. M.

"Kuzco please sit back down and allow me to finish-"

"No!" Kuzco cut his teacher off and continued speaking, or more like exclaiming, "I never agreed to allow anyone from outside this kingdom to speak to the general, and especially getting my army involved with other kingdom's affairs. No one talks to the army before speaking to the emperor, it's a royal law!" While Mr. M. wiped the surprise from his face he continued speaking, "Well Kuzco considering you are currently at the moment not officially emperor I believe whoever is in charge of the palace while you're away made these arrangements without consulting you first."

"Well, who does this Empress Anacaona think she is, getting my soldiers and empire involved with her problems?" Kuzco asked his angry demeanor not soothing a bit.

"Kuzco, she is behaving in a way any leader would when they're kingdom is under siege. In the last two months half her army had already been wiped out and she is seeking an alliance from us, a neighboring kingdom. Think about it what if it was your kingdom in danger, you'd only have two options for an alliance either through the Aztecs or Mayans." Mr. M explained. At that Kuzco toned down his demeanor a bit.

"Kuzco…" Mr. M said, "You may not be crowned yet, but take this as your first real test as an emperor. It may seem unfair now, but you'll understand when you're older and a more experienced emperor Think of what you father would do in this situation..."

Kuzco's eyes widened at the mention of the former emperor, he knew exactly what his dad would do. Apparently that was something else Kuzco realized was different between him and Emperor Ayar-Manco, but Kuzco wanted people to trust his own judgment as well, he was sick of being compared to his father. Kuzco has heard enough stories about his dad to determine his personality, his father would help out of the goodness of his heart, but he'd still be endangering the innocent lives of his soldiers, tear families apart, and all for what? To save and form an alliance with strangers. Kuzco on the other hand wouldn't dare think about endangering his soldiers, sure sometimes he's taken advantage of people's servitude for selfish reasons, but he wouldn't send them off to defend strangers with their lives either. Strangers… who are probably currently in torture, and despair if he doesn't make a choice soon.

Kuzco sat down annoyed and frustrated without a word holding his head in his hands looking down at the desk. He knew everyone was probably staring at him, they have been the moment he spoke up. They were all probably thinking he was angry about the whole situation going on outside the Inca Empire, that was only half true, but this was something else entirely. This is the position rarely seen by anyone else, when a storm just as powerful as the one last night and the storm of a war arriving soon raged inside him. This is Kuzco when he's thinking,

"_Even when my dad's not here, he's still always right…"_

A/N:

Anacaona: Means Golden Flower  
>Ayar-Manco: Means The Most Successful<p>

Please review and tell me if I should continue, I know there was a lot of OOCness here and there but I hope you all still enjoyed it!

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	2. Chapter 2 Moves Like Jaguar

A/N: This is just a kick back chapter before we get to the more intense stuff.

Warning: Their maybe some slight OOCness

Please review and enjoy! (… Uh… switch that around!)

**Please enjoy and then review! :)**

**Chapter 2: Moves Like Jaguar**

When the last bell finally rung Kuzco wanted nothing more than to get out of the school with Malina and Kronk, mostly Malina though, and get back to a better mood, however Mr. M. called him back to apologize to Kuzco. The small man had been awkward at his apology, but Kuzco forgave him anyway, all he wanted was to get out of the school.

Once Kuzco made it back to Malina and Kronk he appeared much more chipper than he had in the class room, the two were confused but a happy Kuzco was much more bett- tolerable than an upset Kuzco.

To celebrate the last day of school and the start of vacation Kuzco had arranged a party at Mudka's Meat Hut two weeks prior. Everyone was in casual clothes, Kuzco in his yellow hoodie, and blue pants, Malina in her pink poncho with white leggings a belt, white top and pink hat, apparently Kuzco's number one rule to attend the party was not to wear school uniform at the party, he'd even ordered a new invention called a juke box to play music at the hut. The machine was fantastic and everyone enjoyed the music it played, besides Kuzco knew if he had instead ordered a large extravagant band like he'd originally planned it wouldn't have impressed Malina at all knowing he was wasting royal funds on a huge party just for the last day of school. Everyone Kuzco knew from school, unfortunately this had to include Ramon as well, was at the party. Luckily when one of Kuzco's favorite songs besides his theme music started playing Kuzco quickly had Malina with him on the dance floor dancing to moves like jaguar.

Everyone made large room for them in the center of the dance floor where Kuzco was busting his best moves with Malina. When Kuzco noticed all the attention was on them, unintended for once, he grabbed Malina's hand, catching her by surprise and smirked.

He started leading her in an extravagant dance. It started with Kuzco's and Malina's hands held out between them as they swayed their legs to the music. He then pulled Malina closer to him where she spun at his side while he swung to Malina's old spot and Malina landed in his after her spin. Kuzco and Malina's hands were brought up as fists and the two swayed their bodies from side to side opposite of each other. The first move was repeated between them, only this time Kuzco did the spin and Malina did the swing, only this time they didn't need to grab each other's hands. Now they were still facing each other but left space to their sides and starteded kicking their feet high while swaying their hands to the motions. Kuazco and Malina circled each other in a dance, they were incredibly close. It wasn't till Malina noticed how close Kuzco got and the empty space surrounding them as their friends watched, Malina whispered, "Kuzco, everyone's staring at us!" Kuzco smirked and said, "Who cares, you know I personally like the attention, but you should try and enjoy the lime light every now and then, you'll see how great it feels."

"Is that why you're so obsessed with it?" Malina asked. Kuzco smirked before once again catching Malina by surprise by grabbing her hand yet again and held her close to him and started using the space around the room to dance to the music. Kuzco and Malina used their hands to pull apart and get close and spin in their dancing, Malina felt excited being able to dance this way, she was going to feel embarrassed later no doubt but she had to admit the spot light wasn't so bad, also she had to admit that Kuzco certainly had the dance moves like jaguar, not that she'd ever admit it to his face, despite being his friend, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. As the song gradually came to an end everyone on the dance floor was brought back to life again swarming around them as the next song started up.

Everyone danced throughout the afternoon and most of the night. Malina was hanging outside the hut under a night sky with Yatta chatting it up with fizzy drinks in their hands and music playing in the background with lights shooting out from inside the hut where the party was still going on. Malina was enjoying her chat with Yatta when she suddenly asked an unexpected question.

"So Malina do you like Kuzco now?" Yatta asked. Malina nearly coughed out her drink when MYatta asked that question, although, she did end up slightly choking on her drink. Yatta laughed once Malina pulled herself together.

"What kind of a question is that?" Malina practically gasped as she heard Yatta laughing beside her.

"Hey, judging by how you and Kuzco were hitting it off on the dance floor, you could literally feel the electrical sparks in the air girl." Yatta said.

"It's humid out!" Malina tried to explain while accidently exclaiming her reason. Yatta couldn't help herself and gave another fit of laughter at Malina's hurried excuse. Malina scowled at her, folded her arms, and turned away with her chin up. Yatta's laughter gradually died down and she laid a hand on Malina's shoulder saying, "Girl, don't be that way, you know I'm only fooling."

Malina turned back to Yatta with a smile and sighed.

"Yatta, Kuzco and I are just friends, he's just a really good dancer, that's all."

"Whatever you say Malina." Yatta said pretending to give up before giving an evil grin and asked, "So that makes Kuzco available huh?" Malina once again nearly choked on her drink, this time Yatta had to force herself to stifle her giggles at this if she wanted to pull this off.

"You- you like Kuzco!?" Malina nearly shrieked. Yatta placed her hands on the wooden blcony railing her and Malina were leaning by outside the hut and shrugged continuing to play her part and said, "Eh, maybe a little, but hey what girl wouldn't give for a life of riches and power." Malina's eyes widened, then she scowled, trying not to glare at her best friend and said, "You're terrible Yatta."

"And he's so cute too." Yatta continued. Yatta felt a silence beside her and looked beside her to see Malina glaring at her, whether or not she was angry or jealous, Yatta couldn't tell what, but Yatta decided to quickly discard her role and laughed tapping Malina on the shoulder lightly and said, "Girl, I'm just kidding, you should see the look on your face!" Yatta stood herself straight from the railing and gestured to Malina inside the hut, "C'mon, we're gonne miss the rest of the party if we stay out her all night trying to convince you, you like Kuzco." With that Yatta walked ahead of Malina inside. Malina blinked several times taken aback by Yatta. She shook her head, sighed and, smiled, before discarding the remnants of her cup containing the fizzy drink on an abandoned messy table and followed Yatta inside where the party kept going.

Inside Malina caught sight of Kuzco dancing alongside Kronk, Guaca, and Ramon. With Ramon on Kronk's side where Kuzco wasn't, they weren't dancing in a group but more in a row, with Guaca on Kuzco's left, Kronk on his right, and Ramon to Kronk's right. A song that was really recent and never heard by Malina before was playing in the background. Although she can make out some of the lyrics as _pa pa l'americano_ As the rest of the students danced all over the hut, even a few just chilling beside the walls or inside the booths or tables of the restaurant. The four of them were doing a very odd, elaborate, and somewhat silly dance, Malina covered her mouth as she giggled at them as they all danced in synch never missing a beat. The party went on for several more hours and Malina and Yatta danced the night away with their friends as did Kuzco and Kronk did with theirs. Soon the boys and girls were dancing in a group to the music. Everyone had to admit, Kuzco may sometimes act like an arrogant jerk, but he sure knew how to throw a party. Once a song was over the ones who was hosting the party, which surprisingly wasn't Kuzco but instead his old theme song guy and Kronk's old theme song girl announced that it was karaoke time many hands shot up in the air. The two theme singers were looking for several random people, and had Kuzco come up first (not random obviously), then Kronk, and Ramon, they were all voted to sing _Viv'n la vida loca_. Everyone cheered and many others laughed in the crowd, of all the songs they were asked to sing. Malina only hoped Kuzco won't bring himself to shove Kronk and Ramon off the stage as they sang. Kuzco had to resist the urge to shove them off the stage in the beginning, knowing everyone, especially Malina would all get upset with him and leave ruining the party. He learned that mistake when he ruined Dirk Brock's voice and he was not going through that again. He soon found himself enjoying himself with his semi-friend (Kronk) and rival (Ramon), of course it did help that Kuzco was the one singing in the middle of them both, somewhat making him the star of the show. When the song ended, everyone cheered for them, and Kronk, Ramon, and a reluctant Kuzco got off the stage to allow someone else to sing. The next group were a small handful of the cheerleaders from school who got up to sing Asereje (The Ketchup Song). The party was full of excitement as many people went up to go sing in front of the entire junior class of Kuzco Academy's high school. Several more groups and singles went up to sing, Yatta had just come down after singing I Got Nerve, when theme song girl asked who well be the next lucky pick. Yatta automatically raised Malina's hand up to go next.

"Yatta! What are you doing?" Malina hissed.

"Theme song girl! Malina would love nothing more than to go up next!" Yatta shouted at the smaller woman. Theme song girl smiled and gestured the girl up to the stage, as for Yatta, she took the liberty in pushing Malina up the stage.

"Yatta I don't even know what song I should sing!" Malina whispered.

"Don't worry girl, I've got that covered." Yatta said before speeding off the stage to talk to theme song guy who was in charge of playing the songs. Yatta whispered to him, "Malina would like to sing the song, "Just The Way I Am." Theme song guy nodded and started playing the song. Malina held onto the microphone on stage looking at the crowd confused until she heard a song start playing for her to sing. Malina wasn't sure she wanted to sing that song but the entire junior class started roaring in cheers, she could barely hear the sounds of Kuzco and Yatta being the loudest ones cheering. Malina took a breath knowing she wasn't getting out of this and started singing. The song was upbeat and catchy and had everyone at the party dancing and cheering for Malina. It was a good thing to, if Malina was going to sing something emotional and sweet it'd probably bring down the whole party. Once the song was over everyone cheered for Malina as she walked off the stage. The cheerleaders, Yatta and the rest of her friends (Kuzco, Kronk, Guaca, and Ramon) all complimented her while several gave her pats on the back. Malina looked to Kuzco whom she caught smiling at her, Malina turned away her face reddening just a bit on her cheeks.

Several hours later the party started dying down and many of the guests had already started going home. Eventually it was just Kuzco, Malina, Kronk, Yatta, Guaca, and Ramon with three cheerleaders surrounding him left in Mudka's Meat Hut. It seemed like nothing more than a friendly outing amongst friends, little did anyone know that a message had been sent from within the palace and is currently traveling to Pacha's hut on the highest hill of a small farming village for Emperor Kuzco…

A/N:

Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review and recommend this story to friends. **:)**

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	3. Chapter 3 The War Meeting

A/N: Ok just gotta say, to those who miraculously gave me 20 extra reviews in one night, and to the first 3 whom had originally reviewed the story, have all officially become some of my most FAVORITE people on the PLANET! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! What did you guys do to make that happen? Gather all in one room and suddenly decide to read and review the same story at once? Lol. You people are amazing!

Disclaimer: Don't own the movies/show.

_Italics: Thoughts_

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The War Meeting**

It was dark out as Malina and Kuzco headed their way back to their homes from Mudka's Meat Hut. The rest of the gang had already returned home. As the two walked Kuzco rested his hands behind his head looking up at the starry night sky with Malina by his side. They were both smiling and relaxed. Kuzco at the moment felt grateful, for once, for everything he had. To think no more than a year ago he would have laughed if someone had told him his dream girl would be found in the smallest of all peasant villages in the entire empire, not to mention he also would have had the offending person thrown out the window, and everyone knows it. Then there's his surrogate family at the top of the hill, growing up Yzma had always told him he could have anything he wanted and no one in the kingdom was allowed to stand in his way. That must've been what drew him to Malina and Pacha and his family. They don't treat him as the royal he once saw himself fit to be, they treat him like an equal though it sometimes bothered him he couldn't help but feel that those were his companions' best qualities. They stand up for themselves, they refuse to have someone above them if they feel like they're not worthy to be their superior. They all brought Kuzco down to their level and taught him something Yzma or anyone else never did, right from wrong. Yzma probably believed if she gave Kuzco whatever he wanted he'd someday return the favor, little did the mad little old woman know that her actions caused Kuzco to grow up as a selfish spoiled brat and her expectations of him must've backfired. It was all thanks to Pacha, his family, and Malina as well that he's turned over a new leaf, mostly, baby steps at a time, he's trying his best to become better, after spending a lifetime the way he is now, it takes time to change and his friends were their every step of the way to help him get through it and especially learn it. That's probably the other reasons why he likes them all a lot. When everyone else in the kingdom was afraid to stand up to him they put effort into changing him for the better, many of the people he's met since he met Pacha and started school seemed to be the only people whoever seemed to care about his wellbeing, that was a good feeling, as for everyone in the palace, they just seemed to care about the fact that they have to keep the emperor in line to rule. Growing up he's never had any real friends- well… unless you count Wompy, Pacha was his first real friend and thanks to him he's made many others as well, that's why he felt so grateful. Even though he never really shows it he does appreciate everything he has now. Then again if it wasn't for Pacha allowing him to move in with him he never would have met Malina, he probably would've met her at school, but if he'd chosen to move in with one of the noble's homes from one of the richer villages he probably wouldn't have spoken to her in the first place. When Kuzco was sent away from the palace, many Noble homes offered him a place to stay but Kuzco knew their style, they were after his riches and he was pretty sure many of them were trying to offer him up their daughters, they probably thought if Kuzco had chosen one of their homes they'd have an easier chance at having their daughters woo him over. And as much as he would have preferred to live in a rich household, he was not looking for a bride, or gold diggers. Besides after meeting Malina, Kuzco learned one thing, as much as he liked things offered up to him he also enjoyed a challenge and a woman with a brain, it's what made the victory of winning her over that much more awesome in his head. And when Pacha opened his doors to him he introduced him to the whole village before school started, that's where he met Malina, that's where his attraction to her began. He has no idea how much he feels like he owes Pacha for everything.

As the two finally made it to the hills where the village was located Malina started speaking.

"Hey Kuzco, I know you're all happy and in a good mood right now but I wanted to talk to you about what happened at school today, what was all that about?" At that Kuzco frowned a bit and brought his arms from behind his head and folded them in front of him.

"I don't know, I guess I just got mad when Mr. Moleguaco said that another ruler of another empire felt that it was okay to drag us into her problems like she was in charge of us." Kuzco said.

"Kuzco come on, it's not like she's the one invading us, she just wants an alliance to help defend her kingdom." Malina said.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, I just can't stand that Mr. Moleguaco had to put me in her shoes to try to help understand, you know I always thought I was doing a good job to help keep my kingdom guarded, no doubt that's how Empress Anacaona felt too before the attack." Kuzco said a small hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Don't take this the wrong way Kuzco, but even though we haven't been attacked yet, what have you done to keep the kingdom from getting attacked exactly?" Malina asked.

"When I turned to twelve I started going to the war meetings held by the council, the general, lieutenants, and the captains of the army. Not much ever really want on there, it was mostly just talk on how to keep the empire protected, they always revised my dad's outlines and plans to help keep the kingdom guarded from invaders. I tried pitching in ideas every now and then, but hey who'd listen to a scrawny twelve year old right? The only time when one of my ideas was actually used was when I mentioned, why don't we set up a system of round the clock guards to check up on the perimeter of the kingdom and when invaders are seen one person would go back to inform me and the general while an entire group stays back to hold off the invaders for as much as they can until reinforcements come in. They actually liked the idea and they've been using it for several years now."

"Wow." Malina said, "Wait a minute, even after so many years does the army still check up on your dad's plans?"

"Yeah, usually, they sometimes don't listen to me as much, the first thing they taught me when I was finally old enough to understand was, that my dad was always right."

"Harsh, did they at least give you any chances to act like an emperor?" Malina asked.

"Dad, set up a good and stable enough system in the empire so I could grow up comfortably." Kuzco said.

"Not to mention a bit spoiled." Malina murmured through the corner of her mouth.

"Heard that." Kuzco said. Malina growled a bit. Kuzco snickered and Malina turned back to smile at him.

"Yeah, I know I grew up like a spoiled brat, Pacha taught me that, then again I was also raised by Yzma." Kuzco said.

"Hmm… think you would've turned out better huh?" Malina teased with a smirk. Kuzco shrugged shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Hm, go figure." Kuzco said. Malina laughed and Kuzco chuckled along with her. They both stopped in front of a small hut.

"Well," Malina said, "tonight was a great party Kuzco, thanks, hope you enjoy the rest of your summer. I'm leaving the next day early in the morning to the Mayans." Kuzco frowned as the unfortunate news that Malina was leaving for the rest of the summer crashed down on him again.

"Wait do we have to say bye right now? You're not leaving till one more day!" Kuzco whined. Malina sighed and said, "Sorry Kuzco, but I'm packing and getting things ready the whole day tomorrow and I won't get the chance to see anyone after or during that." Kuzco let out a breath trying not to grunt in annoyance.

"Do I at least get a hug?" Kuzco asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Malina sighed and stretched out her arms. Kuzco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as did Malina around Kuzco's neck.

"Hey, you promise you won't fall for any Mayan nerds while you're over there?" Kuzco asked while resting his chin on Malina's shoulder. Malina chuckled, and she and Kuzco let go of each other.

"Oh Kuzco, you never give up do you?" Malina asked.

"Nope, not with you, can you blame a guy for trying?" Kuzco asked. Malina chuckled shaking her head in amusement, Kuzco took this as a_, no don't ever stop trying _or_ no I promise I won't fall for any of them_ shake of the head. Malina then turned to enter her hut before turning around and said, "Bye Kuzco, and goodnight."

"Bye Malina, and goodnight to you too." Kuzco said waving to her while one hand is in his pocket. Malina smiled and headed inside. Kuzco's other hand slid into his pocket and he sighed, he hesitated before turning around to walk away looking back at Malina's front door once before finally walking away.

When Kuzco finally made it up to the top of the hill he entered the hut which was incredibly dark. Kuzco poked his head inside. He slid himself inside and started creeping in.

"Well it looks like everyone fell asleep." Kuzco said about to make his way up to his shared bedroom with the kids.

"Not everyone." A stern voice said and the sound of a flame starting up was heard. Kuzco watched as the flame lit up a small candle and was greeted with the sight of Chicha sitting on a couch in the living room none too pleased to see Kuzco at this late hour.

"Oh! Hey! Chicha!" Kuzco said in his high pitched (crud I've been caught) voice. Chicha blew out the match and folded her arms looking at Kuzco crossly.

"Kuzco, you told me and Pacha that the party wasn't going to last long." Chicha said.

"Well can you blame me for wanting to throw a huge party for the first day of break?" Chicha sighed placing her fingers on her forehead trying to hold her patience, as much as Kuzco was like a son to her, she didn't feel ready to raise a teenager she was barely raising her own younger kids.

"Kuzco, I understand, you're a teenager and you want to head out to have fun but you'll be graduating next year, and you need to start being more responsible do you understand?" Kuzco sighed slumping his shoulders.

"Yes Chicha."

"By the way Kuzco, I wanted to talk to you about something, before you left for school today, you seemed so unlike yourself, was something bothering you?" Kuzco was slightly taken aback by this.

"Uh, that was nothing really, don't worry about it." Kuzco said. Chicha laid a hand on his shoulder and said the same thing she said that morning, "Kuzco you know you can talk to me and Pacha about anything." Kuzco shoulders slumped slightly and gently.

"It's really not that important." Kuzco said.

"Kuzco." Chicha said a bit sternly.

"It was just a bad dream that got me down, that's all, plus the storm." Kuzco said.

"A bad dream?" Chicha asked removing her hand from Kuzco's shoulder. "By any chance was this Yzma's doing?" Kuzco chuckled.

"I wish, when it was the last day, she didn't pop out once, it was weird." Kuzco said.

"Hmm… so tell me about this dream." Chicha said.

"The dream?" Kuzco asked.

"Yes, the dream." Chicha said and brought Kuzco to sit down. As the two sat Kuzco started explaining the dream albeit reluctantly.

"Well, it wasn't really a dream, it was more of a memory from when I was eleven." Kuzco said.

"Really?" Chicha asked.

"Yeah… I remember, I was running around the halls and I heard several of the elder members of the council talking in one of the rooms, I wasn't twelve years old yet so I still wasn't allowed to enter those meetings yet. I heard them speaking pretty angrily to each other. At first I thought they were angry at each other, but it turned out they were expressing their anger over me. A lot of them were talking about how I don't deserve to be emperor, I'm just a kid without any honor. They also brought up my dad,"

At this Chicha's eyes widened. Kuzco never talked about his dad, or any family member for that matter, the whole kingdom knew of the disappearance of the previous emperor and the death of Kuzco's broken hearted mother recently after his disappearance, wait a minute… _Kuzco's mother…_ this was the first time Chicha had ever referred Empress Chasca as Kuzco's mother. She should've known how hard it had been for Kuzco to grow up in that lonely palace. Chicha's eyes lidded down slightly feeling guilty while giving Kuzco a sympathetic look.

"They kept comparing me to him, that I'll never amount to anything like him, like he was born perfect and I was his hiccup of a son."

"Well that's just prejudice Kuzco!" Chicha said cutting Kuzco off. Kuzco's eyes widened and looked at Chicha. "They didn't even give you a fair chance!" Chicha looked angry from the looks of it. She calmed down a bit and allowed Kuzco to continue. Well after that I remember getting angry, I wanted to barge in there and give them a piece of my mind." Chicha giggled, "_He sounds like me._" She thought. Kuzco smiled when he heard Chicha chuckle.

"Then I remembered all the reasons why a lot of people don't like me in the palace and in the kingdom…" Kuzco muttered the last part, Chicha frowned, at one point Chicha knew she had been the same, but hey the Emperor was incredibility young back then and after living with him for a year she realized he was just spoiled and immature who needed some maturing and proper life lessons, he missed out on a lot of childhood lessons and if she could go back in time and give the whole kingdom a piece of her mind that Kuzco was just not being given a stable environment like the rest of them to grow up happily and to properly run a kingdom she definitely would.

"And if I barged in their like the way I wanted to I would've proven them right, no doubt that would've satisfied them, then I thought to myself something I've been telling myself for a long time…"

"And what was that?" Chicha asked.

"I'm the emperor, people are supposed to satisfy me, not the other way around." Chicha blinked at this revelation, she didn't know what to say to that.

"Something I sort of kind of picked up from Yzma, she planted the idea in my head." Chicha scowled learning this, of course, Yzma, she was the one who raised Kuzco, she's the reason why Kuzco grew up so selfish and spoiled, who knows how many awful and selfish ideas she planted in his head.

"Kuzco, why did you trust Yzma so much?" Chicha asked. Kuzco was slightly taken aback by this question, but answered anyway.

"Well, she was the only one who ever gave me attention at the palace, I thought she was the only person who cared about me there, well partly along with Kronk."

"Kronk? How long have you known Kronk?" Chicha asked.

"He showed up as Yzma's assistant right before my dad left to sea, I never hung around him much mainly because the council didn't like the idea of a peasant boy hanging around the royal heir, so he spent his time with Yzma, most likely being brainwashed to help take over the throne and Yzma spoiled me like crazy to keep me distracted and kept telling me since I'm the emperor I could do whatever I want, I don't have to care about anyone, and I believed her. So obviously I was a little more attached and comfortable towards her than anyone else, besides after I've gotten to know Kronk a little better I kind of figured why she wouldn't want me hanging around him, he knew all her plans, he'd probably teach me right from wrong, I was attached to the both of them so it hurt badly when I found out they were planning on destroying me because what I said right before I discovered that, was that their whole world revolved around me, cuz that's what they made me believe my whole life." Chicha placed a hand over her mouth in shock, that was... CRUEL! Chicha was surprised Kuzco didn't have Yzma imprisoned for life.

"Anyways after I heard everything the council was saying behind my back through the door I got angry and stormed off.

"And is that where the dream ended?" Chicha asked. Kuzco looked down and shook his head.

"I wanna say yes… the other part's kind of embarrassing for me." Chicha laid a hand over his.

"Nothing leaves this room Kuzco." Chicha said giving him one of her motherly smiles before removing her hand.

"Well I kind of went back to my room and started shouting at the ceiling… I pretended like I was talking with my dad, but I was angry, not at him but at… everything." I wanted answers and all I got back instead was a thunderstorm that night."

"So the thunderstorm from last night must've triggered that dream." Chicha said. Kuzco shrugged.

"Kuzco, I don't know what you went through growing up at the palace the way you did, but I hope you know the way they thought of you back then isn't the same way you're thought of in our home. We all know you're capable of great things, if that day hasn't arrived yet don't worry, it will, you just have to try and understand others around you a little better to achieve that, you've already come so far." Chicha smiled at Kuzco, Kuzco smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her. Kuzco's whole life he'd been told his father expected great things from him, he even heard his father _knew _this, although, it was nice to finally hear it from someone else, in this case by someone who actually knows him personally and cares for him. Someone who actually believes it, and not just saying someone else did before.

"Thanks Chicha." Kuzco said, Chicha hugged Kuzco tight.

"I may get annoyed with you, but I do believe in you. Remember that." Kuzco nodded against her.

The two soon let go, exchanged "goodnights", and the two left to their rooms as quiet as possible.

**XXXX**

Early that next morning, or should we say **FLIPP'N DAWN**! There was a rapid knocking on the door of the hut waking nearly everyone up. Chicha nudged Pacha from behind her to get up and get the door, she was already too tired from waiting all night for Kuzco to return and having that conversation with him.

"Pacha! Go get the door!" Chicha hissed her voice a bit groggy from sleep stupor. Pacha groaned and sat up on the side of the bed rubbing at his eyes. He left to go answer the door still in his pajamas. When he got to the living room he saw Kuzco coming down from the attic yawning and rubbing one of his eyes, also in his pajamas.

"Hey Pach, what the heck's going on?" Kuzco asked in a yawn, the rapid knocking now felt like it was rocking the whole house making Kuzco and Pacha jump back.

"Oh man, pleases tell me it's not a stampede of demon llamas!" Kuzco panicked now fully awake with his eyes wide.

"Don't worry Kuzco, I'll go check who, or what, it is." Pacha said walking up to the shaking door. Kuzco hid behind a piece of furniture afraid of what may be behind the door. Pacha placed his hand on the knob and twisted it slowly before opening it. Kuzco can be heard shivering from behind his hiding place. When the door was finally opened Pacha realized the person knocking on the door was a man in what looked like his late thirties, he was tall, muscular, and what really worried Pacha was that he was wearing an Incan army uniform. Pacha's eyes widened at the sight of the man.

When the knocking of the door finally subsided, Kuzco peered out from his hiding place and saw the soldier from within the hut. The soldier pointed a scroll at Pacha.

:"Does Emperor Kuzco reside her?" Kuzco got up and walked to the front door beside Pacha and said,

"Uh, yeah, that would be me. What do you want?" The soldier eyed Kuzco before holding the scroll out to him.

"This just arrived from the palace," the soldier thrust the scroll into Kuzco's hands none too gently, Kuzco stumbled back slightly from the man's powerful strength, "you are to attend a war meeting held tonight by your council, and the commanding officers of the army," at this both Kuzco's and Pacha's eyes widened, "there you'll be discussing the alliance arrangements with the members in the war room and the Aztec Empress, Empress Anacaona."

"All those rumors about the Aztec Empire getting invaded and their Empress forming an alliance with our kingdom are true?" Pacha asked. At that Kuzco turned to Pacha with a shocked face.

"Yes sir." The soldier answered.

"Wait that Aztec Empress is gonna be there! Why wasn't I told this five days ago?" Kuzco asked.

"I'm sorry you're just hearing about it now, time is moving fast Emperor Kuzco. I'm afraid you'll only have today to prepare. Be sure to arrive at the given hour on the scroll." The soldier said before turning away.

"Wait a minute I'm not done talking here!" Kuzco shouted at the man's back. The man turned to him and gave him a look, a look that clearly explained he has a low amount of patience at the moment. Kuzco had to keep himself from gulping as he saw the man's face, but decided to instead pull a very Kuzco like move and test this.

"My friend Pacha just said he'd been hearing rumors about this, exactly how long have these rumors been going on? Why am I just hearing all this in the span of two days?" The look on the soldier's face turned into a glare and he grabbed Kuzco by his collarbone harshly causing him to drop the scroll he was holding.

"No touchy- OW! HEY!" Kuzco yelled. Pacha tried to get in between the soldier and Kuzco.

"Hey, hey, hey! There is no need to be so drastic and aggressive!" Pacha said.

"Stay out of this peasant!" The soldier growled which was unfortunately directed at Kuzco face causing him to flinch and duck his head slightly. Pacha was taken aback by the soldier's angry growl and watched as the soldier's large hand grabbed Kuzco by the top of his neck, not choking him but strong enough to get him to look up at him and keep him from moving. Kuzco and the soldier looked at one another from eye to eye, the look on Kuzco's face clearly showed that he was terrified.

"Listen you whiny little twerp, maybe you'd gain some more information about the affairs of your kingdom if you paid attention to others around you every now and then instead of always thinking of yourself. You may say you've changed but you're still the same arrogant, dense, and self-absorbed, unruly emperor you've always been."

Kuzco's glare was replaced with shock widened eyes as he looked at the fuming soldier in front of him holding him in a vice grip, in the corner of his eye he could see Pacha looking at the soldier in disgusted shock and could see a shocked and horrified Chicha standing at the entrance of the living room with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth, she must've barely entered the living room to find out what was wrong, only to find this shocking scene.

With that said, the soldier threw Kuzco down to the ground harshly. Kuzco grunted as he hit the floor.

"Kuzco!" Pacha and Chicha said simultaneously in worry. They both ran over to him helping him up. They both looked over to see the retreating form of the soldier at the doorway. Chicha's face was almost red with anger she walked over to the door grabbed a big rock and threw it at the man's helmet. Chicha smirked as she heard the satisfying raddle of the helmet and the soldier's pained grunt from the few yards he was away from her house.

"Nice throw." Kuzco said smirking up at Chicha from his sat up position on the ground beside a crouched and also smiling Pacha. Chicha smiled a bit before walking over to Kuzco replacing her smile with her motherly concerned look, she crouched down in front of him.

"Kuzco, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kuzco said his voice feigning confidence. Chicha stood herself straight her hands on her hips then looked to Pacha as the two of them stood up as well.

"Pacha why was that man here?" Chicha asked. Kuzco looked around on the floor before finding the scroll.

"This is why." Kuzco said looking down at the scroll. Chicha held her hand out for the scroll. Kuzco and Pacha looked at one another before Kuzco handed her the scroll. Chicha looked at the scroll and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You have to attend a war meeting tonight?" Kuzco nodded, his face a bit solemn.

"Yeah, my council, all of my army's commanding officers, and even the Aztec Empress Anacaona are gonna be there." Kuzco said. Chicha brought the scroll down looking at Pacha and Kuzco.

"So the rumors were true?" Chicha asked. They both nodded.

**XXXX**

After the big fiasco that morning Kuzco had no other choice other than going over the scroll and prepare for the meeting that night. The scroll mentioned he was to be at the palace by six o'clock tonight. The guidelines of the war meeting were in the scroll as well. They were going to be discussing war layouts, strategies, weapons, training, etc. etc., however there was one thing that caught his attention. A _Draft_…

The whole day Kuzco couldn't help but feel a bit infuriated about attending the war meeting. When he was eleven he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near a war meeting, that changed when he'd aged twelve. By then he'd basically become full fledged emperor, what irked him was that all his life whenever he'd attended anything that had to do with ruling his kingdom, his council were mostly just revising his father's plans for the kingdom, Kuzco's ideas were rarely if ever used let alone heard. By the time he'd turned sixteen Kuzco basically gave up and decided to rule and spend money however he wanted, resulting in Yzma's role in ruling behind his back.

Several hours before Kuzco was to leave for the palace Pacha was outside tending the llamas. He wasn't sure how he felt about Kuzco attending the meeting tonight, he could only hope Kuzco had learned a thing or two from his schooling to help him in this sort of situation. However one thing that reassured him was Kuzco being completely focused on the scroll and preparing for the night. Of course Kuzco didn't start that on his own, Chicha and himself had to lay down the law to get him to focus, not too harshly fortunately. The soldier's words this morning, as harsh as they were rattled a few thoughts in Kuzco as well.

Pacha patted Misty, his head llama's head as she grazed in the field. Luckily the storm hadn't destroyed his field or the pen that night. Pacha turned when he heard the swing of the gate. It was Kuzco wearing his usual green poncho with the red llama on it and red tunic beneath it, he was holding his scroll. Pacha gave a look of concern as he realized Kuzco didn't appear happy. Of course Kuzco was a bit of a handful when he was happy, that didn't mean anyone wanted to see him upset either, an upset Kuzco was completely unpredictable. Pacha watched as Kuzco didn't acknowledge him and came up at a post of the fence and sat down with his knees high and both arms over his knees. Pacha walked over to Kuzco and looked down at him.

"Kuzco is there something wrong?" Kuzco didn't look up at him. He only turned away and shrugged. Pacha decided to sit beside Kuzco.

"Something you want to talk about? I know you didn't come out here for nothing." Pacha said. Kuzco was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I guess I'm just worried." Kuzco said.

"About the meeting?" Pacha asked. "Kuzco, I'm sure you'll do fine. And if you get stuck on something, try to pull something out of what you've learned throughout your school year."

"That's the problem." Kuzco said. "I was actually planning on throwing out all my schoolwork at the end of the school year, but because of the party I had the other day I forgot, so I looked through all of it, I even tried remembering anything I've heard, both at school and during my time at the palace. And not one of thing talked about anything having to do with handling a war." Pacha blinked sympathetically, and laid a hand on Kuzco's shoulder.

"It could be because you're only a junior, most likely you were meant to learn this when you reached seniority... Remember you still have to take this seriously, think it through thoroughly… think of-"

"What my father would've done?" Kuzco asked, cutting Pacha off. Pacha's eyes widened slightly while removing his hand from Kuzco's shoulder before giving a shake of his head.

"No. I want you to think of how you think this situation should be handled. I know you're capable of making both good and the right choices." Pacha said.

Kuzco looked up at Pacha with surprised eyes and blinked several times, then turned away scowling.

"Do you hear yourself Pach? It's like you don't even know me." Kuzco said. Pacha smiled.

"How did you save my life the first time?" Pacha asked. The question took Kuzco by surprise and he glanced up at Pacha from the corner of his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kuzco asked.

"Just answer the question." Pacha said. Kuzco sighed and rested his chin over his arms.

"I pulled you away from crumbling cliff." Kuzco mumbled. Pacha nodded.

"Exactly, you acted on impulse because someone was in danger and you knew what needed to be done at that instant, that's an example of a good choice, that's when you showed me there is good in you. And the second time, you had to make a choice, between saving me and grabbing the potion that would turn you human again. Kuzco, when you chose to save me, I know that at the time that wasn't exactly the choice you wanted, but something in you must've told you to do it anyway. Why? Because deep down you knew it was the right choice even though it meant sacrificing something very important to you." Kuzco was staring up at Pacha from the corner of his eyes before looking straight ahead.

"Let's talk hypothetically then." Kuzco said. "Let's say there's a neighboring kingdom under attack and their only option for help wants to refuse because the emperor next door doesn't like the idea of sending his army to risk their lives fighting for the lives of strangers." Pacha frowned looking at Kuzco.

"That's how you feel?" Pacha asked.

"We're talking hypothetically here!" Kuzco snapped. Pacha sighed while sitting back.

"Well then I'll give you a hypothetic response; A lowly peasant from the smallest, most unknown farming village in the kingdom found a crazy egotistic demon llama in a bag, who just turned out to be the emperor of the entire kingdom, he was so determined to get back to his palace he needed the assistance of the peasant, when the peasant refused he took off on his own and put himself in danger while walking through the jungle. Eventually the peasant realized he'd made a mistake by allowing a life to put itself in danger and came to the emperor llama's aid when he got attacked. That peasant put himself at risk because he knew he needed to do the right thing, which was doing something for the sake of someone else, in the beginning he and that llama were nothing more than strangers, but it was all worth it in the end." Kuzco's eyes widened when Pacha reached the end of his lecture. He wasn't harsh, if anything he was emphasizing a message, which unfortunately in Kuzco's case he received loud and clear.

"You forgot the part where the emperor was going to destroy the peasant's village." Kuzco muttered earning a chuckle from Pacha which Kuzco joined in with, before his face went serious again. "So are you saying I should send the army off?" Kuzco asked.

"I'm saying, as the emperor you should try and make noble choices. Choices that are both right and good. For all you know, it might all be worth it in the end." With that Pacha stood up and walked over to tend the llamas.

Kuzco sat their watching Pacha for a while before getting up and reentering the hut and looking over the scroll in his room. The kids were outside playing fútbol (soccer) with their friends from their chipmunk campers group allowing him to focus, however Kuzco would do anything for a distraction at the moment

"_How the heck is he good at this?_" Kuzco thought thinking of Pacha first."_What would my own dad say at a time like this?_" Kuzco laid back on his bed as he tried to sort out the differences between Pacha and his father Ayar-Manco. Pacha lived in a world of with grey areas, and from what he was told about Ayar-Manco growing up he's sure he was a man of black and white. Heck, if he'd known Yzma would try to take over the kingdom and try to kill his son he would have fired her and possibly imprisoned her for life or burn her at the stake. Kuzco had indeed fired her, but she had also raised him since he was a baby, which put a restraint on his harshness toward her, if anything Kuzco believes he let her off easy, she was fired but still had a room at the palace, it was clear the only thing that drove her were money and power, and losing that privilege obviously caused her to take drastic and psychotic measures to try to re-achieve it. Speaking of Yzma where the heck was she? She normally tries to destroy him on a daily basis but the entire last day of school she's left him alone entirely, her daily announcements weren't even said that day, like she'd disappeared. Kuzco shook his head and unfolded the scroll and continued reading through the subjects the council will be discussing with him.

The draft still irked him, drafting his people to fight for another kingdom didn't sound good to him. He also knew he had to consider the idea that if the Aztec Kingdom was destroyed the invaders would possibly continue down south into both Mayan and Incan territories. Kuzco's decision was everyone's, literally everyone in Mesoamerica's only hope. The Mayans were closer to the Aztecs, just a little northern up Incan territory, with the Aztecs right above them. According to the scroll the problem was that their territory was so small and defenseless they had no suitable army to join in battle against these mysterious invaders, however they were sending up a few of their best men to fight, now if the Incas decide to fight they'll be defending not one, not two, but three territories: Aztec, Mayan, and Inca. If they combine forces and defeat the invaders, his people will be looked up to as heroes, even himself for making this decision, but if they lose, worst case scenario would be dethroning Kuzco for making that decision in the first place. Kuzco covered his eyes with his palms and grunted in frustration.

"_I hate Anacaona right now._" He thought bitterly. He turned to his side on his bed and grabbed his Wompy.

"What do you think I should do?" Kuzco asked it, "You've never lied to me before. Unlike, Yzma and Kronk." He bitterly muttered the last part. As usual whenever he spoke to it Wompy never responds. He looked at the shiny button eyes of Wompy. Kuzco's eyes drooped slightly remembering his biggest Wompy, the one he's holding, was the one his mother had made him to keep him company while he slept as a baby, the other smaller (yet breakable) Wompies" were built by the royal toy maker. Kuzco quickly stuffed his Wompy under his pillow when he heard the door slam open.

"Hey Kuzco. What you doing?" Tipo asked as he walked in to grab a pair of gloves.

"Nothing. Just reading over important emperor stuff." Kuzco said. Pacha and Chicha had told Kuzco earlier not to mention anything about a war to the kids.

"Sounds boring." Tipo said.

"You have no idea." Kuzco groaned. "I thought you were playing fútbol with your friends?" Kuzco said eyeing Tipo's gloves.

"I am, I got switched to goalie. Everyone thinks I'm a better blocker than player." Tipo muttered. Kuzco sat up on his bed. Ordinarily Kuzco wouldn't care less but he wanted a distraction at the moment.

"How come?" Kuzco asked. Tipo looked up at Kuzco surprised at the question.

"They say I dribble the ball wrong and can't control my aim when I kick the ball." Tipo said. Kuzco stood up and grabbed an extra soccer ball from behind the bunk bed Tipo, Chaca, and Yupi share. He tossed the ball at Tipo who grabbed it with his glove covered hands.

"Show me." Kuzco said. Tipo looked at the ball in his hands and dropped it the floor beginning to dribble it around the room. As Kuzco observed this he spotted the problem. He abruptly stopped Tipo with his dribbling and stole the ball from his feet with his.

"Hey!" Tipo said.

"You're using your toes, that's the problem." Kuzco said.

"Huh?" Tipo asked looking down at his feet.

"Here I'll show you." Kuzco said demonstrating several maneuvers on how to dribble the ball.

"You're supposed to use the inside and outside of your feet, if you use your toes you'll break your toes. Got it?" Kuzco asked. Tipo watched Kuzco's feet observing the maneuvers and nodded.

"Yeah, I get it! Thanks Kuzco!" Tipo said smiling up at him. He took the ball from Kuzco's feet ready to practice before Kuzco's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Wrong." kuzco said.

"Huh?" Tipo asked. Once again Kuzco snatched the ball from Tipo's feet and cockily smirked at him before saying, "That's how you steal a ball." Tipo looked at the ball determinedly and snatched it from Kuzco's feet trying to copy how Kuzco did it and began dribbling around the room again. Kuzco watched noticing the improvement before Tipo tripped and fell over flat on the floor. Kuzco chuckled and found himself extending a hand out to Tipo to help him off the floor. Tipo accepted and stood with Kuzco's help.

"It's a little hard at first but you'll get better.

"Thanks Kuzco, think you could help me practice with that some other time?"

"Well…" Kuzco said. Tipo then clasped his hands together and looked up at Kuzco with his biggest puppy dog eyes. Kuzco caved.

"Fine!" He said reluctantly.

"Cool! Thanks Kuzco! Well I better go." Tipo said before running out the room leaving the ball behind him. Kuzco smiled slightly before sitting back on his bed and looked over the scroll one last time.

Kuzco began looking through all of Pacha's and Chicha's books trying to look for resources and information, the way how Malina taught him to search for information if he ever needed any.

Chicha was a bit annoyed seeing the mess of cluttered books in her living room she quickly got over it when she spotted Kuzco reading, actually reading out of a political book. This was by far a mess that Kuzco has made that she wouldn't mind cleaning up after.

When it was finally time for Kuzco to go, he tried delaying it by offering to clean up his mess of books, Chicha smiled at him knowing he was only making excuses and sent him out the door, she stopped him when she spotted something under his sleeve when it waved in the wind. She reached out and grabbed Kuzco's arm. She folded up Kuzco's sleeve ignoring his protests of,

"Hey, no touchy!"

Chicha looked at the writing on his arm.

"Kuzco what's this?" Chicha asked sternly. Kuzco pulled his hand back and held it looking at Chicha sheepishly.

"Uh, notes, incase I need some more info." Chicha sighed and decided to let this one go, it wasn't like he was cheating on a test or anything, it's good to have extra resources of information at your fingertips, or in this case, on his arm, to help with serious situations, that's how real life works, you can't always rely on common knowledge. Chicha sent him off while giving him a reassuring smile. Kuzco walked past the llama pen where Pacha stopped him.

"Kuzco, leaving already?" Pacha asked.

"Yeah, it says in the scroll since I'm living so far away from the palace I should leave two hours early and take the shortcut that was built." Kuzco said. Ever since they're adventure from when they'd first met, three separate roots were built from the small farming village to the palace, the four day path, the shorter but still long way, that would take eight hours to travel by llama, and the short cut Kuzco had insisted on being built that would take two hours by llama.

"Don't tell me you're walking all the way over there." Pacha said.

"I'll probably find a ride on the way there, the palace doesn't have enough time to send a ride for me right now." Kuzco said, with a surprisingly understanding voice. Pacha knew he was trying to avoid the meeting.

"Wait here." Pacha said, he walked over to the shed next to the pen and came back with a small saddle with reigns, he then gestured to one of the llamas and Misty walked over to the gate. Pacha opened the gate and guided Misty out.

"Here, why don't you borrow Misty for the trip?" Pacha said. Kuzco's eyes widened. Of course he was used to taking Misty out on a small carriage with his friends sometimes, but he's never actually saddle ridden her. If anything being handed the reigns to ride a llama is the equivalent of being handed the car keys (that is if cars existed back then) and this was Kuzco's first time riding without any guidance from Pacha, Chicha, or anyone for that matter.

"Y-you sure?" Kuzco asked. Kuzco stood beside Pacha as he set up the saddle on Misty.

"Of course, at this rate you'll get there faster." He handed Kuzco the reigns once they were attached to Misty.

"Wow, thanks Pacha." Kuzco said, feeling honored for once in his life. Of course he would've preferred the moment he gets to ride a llama alone any other time when he didn't have to travel for a war meeting.

"No problem, and good luck ok." Pacha said patting Kuzco's back smiling down at him, he turned to Misty and said.

"Be sure to take care of Kuzco." Pacha told the llama. Kuzco gave Pacha a questioning look.

"Uh, don't you mean _I_ take good care of Misty?" Kuzco asked.

"Yeah that, but trouble certainly has a way of finding you, so be careful, got it?" Pacha said. Kuzco nodded. Pacha whispered one last, inaudible, thing to Misty before he turned around to leave for the pen again before Kuzco called out to him.

"Um, hey Pacha." Pacha turned back to Kuzco.

Kuzco looked away seeming a little nervouse, before looking up and asked,

"Was it, you know… worth it in the end for you?" Pacha smiled at Kuzco, and his only response was a nod, he finally turned to walk away, without saying another word. Kuzco smiled at the response he'd received for his question, before hopping one leg over Misty's saddle and sat down. He held the reigns tightly and used one hand to pat Misty on the neck softly to get her attention.

"So, you think you can take me…" Kuzco hesitated before choosing his words carefully, "to the palace, through the short cut?" Kuzco asked her. Misty responded with a curt **mwa** and started off to the palace.

**XXXX**

The ride to the palace was peaceful to say the least, which made Kuzco a little uneasy, he had to admit all of Yzma's concocted schemes have actually made him a little paranoid when it came to peaceful moments. And whenever Kuzco got the chance to ask Misty if she were tired, or hungry and offered to take a break Misty stubbornly refused all of them and continuously walked the whole two hour voyage to the palace.

…

"Are you sure you don't wanna take a break now? After two long hours of walking you've got to be exhausted, or hungry, thirsty? Anything? Hey I know, if you stop right now I'll even throw in a nice long relaxing day at the llama spa just for you." Misty ignored him, but Kuzco chose to respond anyway, "What? They don't have those? Well then I'll build one, just for you and the rest of your little llama friends. What do you say, maybe take a five to six hour long break?" Kuzco asked, Misty ignored him, and Kuzco slumped his shoulders and muttered, "Okay, whatever Pacha told you must've made you act this way. Man, how the heck did he know I was trying to bail out? What I say?" Then Kuzco thought back when he'd told Pacha about the palace not being able to send a ride for him on time, and he didn't complain about it like he normally would. Kuzco face palmed.

"Yeesh! Why do I have to be such a winey baby all the time? Pacha knows me way too well now." Kuzco said frustratingly while scowling to his left. It wasn't till Misty finally stopped that Kuzco jerked and looked to his right and spotted the large palace, a place he used to call home. Kuzco sat up straight while grasping Misty's reigns tightly and took a deep breath. He scowled over to Misty and said, "Oh sure, now you stop." Misty, gave what sounded like a **deal with it "mwa" **sound to Kuzco. Kuzco reluctantly got off the llama and tied her reigns to the railing on the large staircase of the palace.

"Why am I tying you? It's not like you're going anywhere, considering you've made it obvious the only person you'll listen to is Pacha." Kuzco said as he finished tying up Misty's reigns to the railing. He looked up at the palace at the top of the staircase, "Man this is the only time I've ever dreaded coming home." Kuzco said. He looked at the scroll.

"Well wish me luck." Kuzco said before hesitating and started his way up the staircase. Every little step up Kuzco was practically begging and praying in his mind to the Sun God for help, anything to either help him get through this war meeting, or anything to get out of it, Or at this rate, anything to prevent the draft option he'd seen on the scroll. The worst of it was, no one even knew about that part yet.

Kuzco made it to the top and was about to push open the doors himself before they opened by themselves. Two blue and red painted guards looked at Kuzco oddly, as if they couldn't believe Kuzco was about to push open the doors himself.

"Oh right. I forgot I have people here to do that for me." Kuzco said, sounding a bit sheepish before entering through the doors passing by the two guards who were still perplexed. After eighteen years of opening doors for Emperor Kuzco, this was the first he nearly attempted opening a door for himself.

"What the hell has peasant life done to him?" One of the guards asked the other. The other shrugged.

As Kuzco walked through the palace he couldn't help but feel a change to the atmosphere. He looked around, the walls weren't bright, they were incredibly darkened due to the setting sun. The only thing that brought light indoors were a few candles attached to the walls. The cozy, comfortable feeling he was so accustomed to back when he lived here felt as if it had slipped away and replaced with a cold hollow feeling. Kuzco walked down a hall were he was greeted by one of his stressed and hurried caretakers who led him to his old wardrobe room to get him changed into his emperor robe, albeit hurriedly, and uncomfortably. Kuzco crown nearly fell off as he was pushed out the changing room and was led to another room guarded by two guards.

"Welcome, future Emperor Kuzco." One of the guards said who held his hand out for the scroll.

"Hey." Kuzco said and handed the guard the scroll. The guard opened the door and Kuzco entered.

Inside he was met with the faces of serious and angry looking council members, guards, commanding officers, and the army general. All of them were definitely older than him and more experienced and knowledgeable of their positions.

Kuzco also noticed a group of guards around a mahogany mobile throne with magenta veil curtains concealing whoever was inside.

"Glad to see you finally arrived Emperor Kuzco." Said General Rick, A.K.A Kronk's Papi! His voice was its usual stern and angry tone, maybe with a hint of anger and annoyance at Kuzco for showing up three minutes late.

"Hey, General Rick. How's Kronk?"Kuzco asked trying to pass off as casua being slightly fearful of Kronk's Papil.

"You would know, last night he came home late from a party." Rick/Papi said, his voice stern.

"Why don't you sit down Emperor Kuzco?" One of the commanding officers, Commander Aaron suggested.

Kuzco complied and sat in his war meeting throne at the front of the meeting chamber. Kuzco eyed the mobile throne and the foreign guards wondering if any of them are going to speak first.

General Rick took the liberty in getting the war meeting started.

"As everyone knows, the Aztec Kingdom has been invaded by unknown invaders only to be described as, cloaked figures with advanced weaponry unknown to our kind."

"Advanced weaponry? What do you mean?" Kuzco asked knowing enemy weaponry is something that should be thoroughjly looked into. It was something he'd read in the books earlier and something he had written down on his arm.

"They are long, heavy as metal, glowing with light, and practically radiating with energy." A feminine voice said. Kuzco looked around trying to track the voice. A dark tanned feminine hand poked out from the end of the magenta curtain from inside the mobile throne. The hand delicately removed the curtain. Inside revealed a beautiful woman with long black hair. a large crown over her head, long feathered and jeweled earing hung from her ears, she wore a modest gold necklace around her neck, gold bracelets were worn on her right upper and lowere arm, she wore a golden yellow, with sapphire blue dress. She was sitting like any queen would on the throne, with poise and strength. The queen appeared twenty-one but was for certain in her mid-thirties. She gave a kind smile to everyone in the room before turning to Kuzco.

"Emperor Kuzco, I am Empress Anacaona, of the Aztecs-"

"I kind of figured." Kuzco cut her off scowling at her. Anacaona was slightly taken aback at his rudeness but shook it off and continued.

"I understand this is… an inconvenience for you, to be dragged into a meeting like this before you even finish your studies at your school. But my kingdom, my people, are in need of assistance more than ever. These invaders, from what I had seen… they do not posses human like qualities. I came face to face with one myself when myself and my army were investigating an abandoned village. It attacked me. Its head shrouded its entire face in darkmess I could only see its eyes. Round eyes glowing yellow. Its entire body was hidden beneath a cloak, hood, and what looked like gloves and shoes made of an impossibly strng fabric." This new information grabbed everyone's attention especially Kuzco's.

"_Inhuman qualities? Glowing weapons and eyes?_"

"In the last month, I've lost nearly half of my army to these invaders, my people have become homeless, many are becoming fearful to leave their shelters and begin production again, their going hungry. Bodies were found but not all of them, that's worrying me. What could those monsters be doing to my people? Emperor Kuzco, If we combine our armies together, we can be undefeatable against those invaders. We can save countless lives. "

"Not to mention countless lives would also be lost. If my army gets involved we'll become a target too." Kuzco heard the sound of murmuring coming from his council and members from his army, commander Aaron was the only one who stayed silent. Kuzco's words however did not faze Anacaona. She looked at Kuzco dead in the eye and said.

"Your people are already a target."

"What?" Kuzco asked confused.

"Emperor Kuzco, if you don't act now, once those invaders finish off my kingdom they will not stop there. Many of my best soldiers started tracking down areas of attacks, all returning with the same results. South. The invaders are headed south, and at the rate they're going they won't stop there. They'll continue heading south down to the Mayans, and then to you. That is where you'll be asking yourself where can you get reinforcements? You won't get any because they will all be gone. This is your chance to save your people beforehand."

Anacaona gestured to Commander Aaron.

"As many of you well know Commander Aaron is an immigrant from the Aztec Kingdom, and respectively joined your army, leading and training one of the highest ranks you've got, he is here vouching for my claim of army failure and fatal attacks, he invited me here today in hopes to form an alliance with his home kingdom." Kuzco turned to Commander Aaron in shock.

"You invited her here to form an alliance without telling me first?" Kuzco accused his voice quickly turning angry.

"Emperor Kuzco," General Rick said demanding Kuzco's attention to him, "he consulted with all of us here individually first before inviting her here-"

"What about me! This is my kingdom! I should've been at least told first hand before you guys decided to go a wol on me! Now you guys, gone and brought her hear deciding it's time to ask me permission when clearly you guys weren't looking for it in the first place." Kuzco said cutting General Rick off.

"This is exactly why we didn't discuss it with you in the first place!" General Rick shouted losing his temper., "You're nothing but a spoiled selfish brat, the exact opposite of your father and a disgrace to his name! You wouldn't spare a glance at anyone needing assistance if they won't benefit you." Kuzco's eyes widened in shock, his eyes then narrowed forgetting his fear towards General Rick for a few moments before speaking.

"You're one to talk. Kronk is exactly like that! Yet you're the one keeping him from being who he really is!"

General Rick was taken aback by this before flaring his nostrils in total rage before shouting,

"You unruly emperor, leave my son out of this!" At this Kuzco angrily and back,

"I leave people you care about out of this when all of you start leaving my dad out of these meetings!" Kuzco shouted, slamming the side of his fist on the arm of his throne before rising from it. Anacaona was taken aback by Kuzco's outburst raising her eyes at him, as did several of her guards. She gave a pointed look at General Rick and said in a scolding tone,

"Sir, you should know better. You must treat your emperor with respect." General Rick sat himself straight not daring to look at a smirking Kuzco in the eye. Anacaona then directed her gaze towards Kuzco.

"As for you. You do not demand respect, from your people, that is something earned." Kuzco looked at her before turning his head away.

"_She sounds like Pacha._" Kuzco thought bitterly.

"I would like an answer." Anacaona said. Kuzco looked up at her.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I already told you my reasoning for wanting an alliance before you interrupted me. Are we in agreement? Or do you have a better reason to refuse my plea?" Kuzco looked around. His council members and the top in command of the army were all boring their eyes at him. Kuzco didn't like this. The pressure. He's not used to it. Kuzco rested his elbows on his knees trying to keep his sleeve hiding the notes from slipping down. He rested his mouth behind his clasped hands in thought, feeling strands of hair falling into his face.

According to the books he'd read at Pacha's house his father would do exactly as he'd anticipated earlier. He would agree out of the goodness of his heart. Countless lives would be lost, but countless others would be saved. His thoughts were interrupted when Commander Aaron spoke up.

"Emperor Kuzco. Please accept my apologies for not discussing this with you beforehand. When I had heard my native home was under attack I panicked. I have family over there. Only the Sun God knows what's happening with them."

"Emperor Kuzco." A council member spoke up this time. "If I may, putting others' lives above your own is a step in the right direction to becoming an honorable emperor."

"_Pacha said that to me earlier._" Kuzco thought suddenly feeling miserable. Kuzco went silent for another few minutes now resting his forehead over his clasped hands deep in thought. When General Rick was about to interrupt him, Anacaona came up beside him resting a hand over his shoulder and shook her head. Everyone watched, Kuzco sneaked a glance under his sleeve making everyone think he was looking at his tell tale mark (the llama shaped birthmark) and caught sight of something he's written down.

_**War strategy**_

Kuzco still had his forehead resting over his clasped hands and swallowed before looking up.

"I guess I don't have any other choice huh?" Kuzco asked. everyone shook their head.

"What would the strategy be then?" Kuzco asked. The corner's of Anacaona's mouth twitched up slightly.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She moved to get seated back on her mobile throne and began explaining the story on how the invaders arrived. Kuzco made sure to listen intently far more than he ever had at school now that he didn't have his doodle notebook to distract him into making an idiotic doodle of Anacaona going on about the story. The story had actually peaked Kuzco's interest quite a lot. According to her, the invaders arrived from the sea, on large metal boats that seemed to be floating on water like magic. The doors weren't the traditional open in and out doors, they slid up open. Like secret openings you'd find in a temple. From where they were spotted they looked incredibly dark inside and no one was sure what was in them.

At least five had arrived the first week of attack, after that more and more boats were arriving with more invaders on board. They stole resources, they destroyed villages and homes, like they were ransacking for something. Kuzco's stomach churned when he heard those invaders were killing and kidnapping people. Violence was nothing new to Kuzco, who knows how many people he'd thrown out these very palace windows for who knows what stupid reason. But as far as he knew, he'd never killed anyone. He's threatened people of course before then. His mind returned to the man pleading to Yzma for food for his family that day when he'd fired her, when Anacaona once again mentioned the starving villagers. That day Kuzco couldn't care less about the poor guy, after his adventure as a llama he remembered going behind the council's back and sent a small group of soldiers to deliver food to all the starving villages. Commander Aaron had been a part of that group now that he remembers. That must explain why he'd thought it was okay to go behind Kuzco's back and bring Anacaona here.

Soon after Anacaona finished the story she started explaining a war strategy along with several of her guards who turned out to be soldiers from her very own army and had already gone through combat in the last few weeks. She mentioned how the Mayans won't be sending in an army due to their territory being too small and needing the protection. but will be sending some of their best men to fight, and with the help of a full army alliance with the Incas They'll have enough men to send off into battle at every location where attacks may occur and the strongest men from those units will be chosen to unite together to destroy the ships at the beaches from the inside out. Kuzco heard several of the members in the war meeting discussing that the army isn't that big to help with a plan like that. Kuzco felt a little relieved at that, someone else would have to tell her they can't help. Several others began coming up with different kinds of approaches. Kuzco did too while sneaking glances at his arm. They began discussing, warfare production and new machines and weaponry they can build, someone had even suggested Yzma's help, that plan was immediately shot down by both Kuzco and Rick.

The war meeting began going on for hours, discussing, strategy, weaponry, resources, transportation, etc., etc,

That's when it was said.

_**Draft.**_

"We could initiate a draft." General Rick said.

"A draft?" Severeal of the members of the war meeting murmured to one another.

"A- a draft?" Kuzco choked out."

"Yes a draft." One council member said with a contemplative voice.

"-If we want any of these plans to work we'll be needing twice as many men." Another council member said.

"-Not to mention women, we'll be needing twice as many nurses too." A commanding officer pitched in.

"-Probably more." Another voice sounded.

The idea about the draft got tossed back and forth around the war chamber, just as easily as any other plan that was thrown out there earlier.

Kuzco began shaking his head.

"No!" Kuzco shouted. "A draft is where I draw the line!"

"Emperor Kuzco at this point we don't have much of any other choice." A commanding officer said.

"We or her?" Kuzco asked pointing a finger at Anacaona. Anacaona shook her head in annoyance.

"Emperor Kuzco, must I explain myself to you again? My kingdom is not the only one in danger here, yours and the Mayans as well."

"Well I can't just draft my people like that without so much as a warning. A lot of you guys are already discussing to conduct a draft tomorrow morning.

"Emperor Kuzco, a draft is our best option to be able to defeat those invaders and to prevent them from moving south." A council member said.

"If we just go in with the recruits we have, we'll have a higher chance at defeat than anything. " General Rick said. Kuzco felt like a pile of bricks knocked the air out of him. He didn't want a draft. He knew what they were, completely random summons to join the army, any man ranging from a middle class village to a poor farming village. Last he checked nobles had immunity from drafts. Emperors are free to fight in battle as they please as long as they have an heir to take their place just in case –wait a minute…

_Farming village?_

Kuzco's eyes widened.

"I can't allow a draft. I just can't. Countless people would-"

"Die? Emperor Kuzco that happens in war." General Rick said.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Anacaona asked.

"You mean we vote amongst ourselves whether or not we have a draft?" Commander Aaron asked. Anacaona nodded. Then without Kuzco's approval, she began speaking.

"All in favor for a draft?" She asked. Kuzco looked around as just about everyone in the room rose a hand. He felt his heart pound against his chest.

"All opposed?" Anacaona turned to Kuzco.

Kuzco looked around as everyone in the room silently stared at him, none of which were raising their hands. Kuzco shakily rose his hand up looking around partly embarrassed and partly in fear.

He was the only one opposed to the draft.

General Rick looked to Kuzco before saying,

"Overruled, your highness."

Kuzco looked down feeling a lump forming in his throat.

"_Pacha's village…_" He thought, "_all my friends, and their families…_" Kuzco looked up forcing himself to look brave.

"Ok. If we're having a draft… then I want immunity to be granted to the farming village where I'm living at." Everyone in the room looked at him strangely, then a voice spoke up.

"Defending worthless peasants? Why did we even bother bringing you to this meeting?" A voice called out. Kuzco looked up and saw the familiar face of the soldier who had delivered the scroll to him that morning.

"Lieutenant Rango." General Rick said. Kuzco looked up at the soldier in mild shock, he was the soldier who had delivered the scroll to him that morning. Kuzco's eyes widened.

"How's your head?" Kuzco asked smirking while ignoring how strange the question may've sounded to everyone else.

"Better since this morning. No thanks to the village leader's wife." Lieutenant Rango said voice stern and annoyed.

"What did Chicha do to you?" General Rick asked confused.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lieutenant Rango said rubbing the back of his helmet covered head. He turned back to Kuzco glaring at him before saying, "Emperor Kuzco this is a draft, you can't ask for immunity on anyone-"

"I can and I will!" Kuzco said. "That _peasant_ village you disregard so much has done nothing but clothe and fed the kingdom for who knows how long, not only that they shelter and raise me better than the old hag Yzma everyone left me with. I can't pay them back for everything they've done for me by sending them off to war."

"Emperor Kuzco." Anacaona's voice was heard. "I understand you feel an attachment to that village, but understand if you don't send them off now to protect their kingdom, who will protect them when there all that's left?" Kuzco looked downnot wanting to imagine the consequence. He shook his head.

"No I just can't allow it. they're like family, I may not act like it but I know everyone in that village and they know me. There are two old guys who play a board game at the bottom of the hill who say hi to me every day when I get back from school. Many of my friends from school live there too. they'll never forgive me if I just allow their dads to head off to war. Then there's my friend Pacha- I can't send him off to war! Not after everything he's done for me!"

"That peasant who thought it his business to come in between a quarrel amongst an Emperor and a Lieutenant?"

"You were trying to hurt me, he was only trying to protect me!" Kuzco shouted.

"I was trying to open your eyes to the real problems out there! That man should know his place! And so should you Emperor Kuzco! Remember you're an emperor he's a peasant. You rule, he serves."

That last comment hit Kuzco close to home. His eyes glared down at him darkly.

"Lieutenant Rango, that's enough out of you. You're insulting one of my friends here too." General Rick said voice stern. Lieutenant Rango turned to General Rick, he looked down at him, something General Rick despised more than anything, before saying, "If he's your friend then you should understand the sacrifices he should be making for his kingdom. If you must do it, why shouldn't he, especially during a time like this?" General Rick's eye narrowed at Lieutenant Rango.

Before anyone knew it, Kuzco lunged at Lieutenant Rango, making a sound that sounded like a war cry. Everyone rose from their positions in shock, including Anacaona who was just as shocked as everyone else. Her guards held her back in protection.

"Take that back!" Kuzco demanded after knocking the man several feet back, which was impressive for a young man who'd never lifted a finger before in his life. When Lieutenant Rango refused to take his words back Kuzco's breathing went heavy with anger like a dragon's. He curled his hand into a fist and was nearly inches away from slugging Lieutenant Rango a new one, someone caught his arm. The arm with the ink written notes all over it. Kuzco's eyes widened. He looked towards the man who had stopped him, he half expected it to be General Rick or Commander Aaron. To Kuzco's surprise the man who had caught his arm was…

"Mr. Moleguaco?" Kuzco asked in surprise and confusion. Mr. M. gave Kuzco a stern look before releasing Kuzco's arm.

"Kuzco. I understand you're worried for the sake of your friends. That's good. But understand there is a lot of truth to Lieutenant Rango's words, as offensive as they were, he's right. We all as a kingdom must do our part to protect it, and you of all people should be encouraging that more than anyone." Kuzco took the words in as he tried to take in the fact his school teacher had popped out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Kuzco asked. Mr. M. cleared his throat while straightening up his robe which became wrinkled while trying to stop Kuzco.

"I'm a head member of your council Emperor Kuzco." Mr. M. said. Kuzco looked at him oddly. He's been to hundreds of meetings concerning his council and Mr. M had never once been there, all though it could be possible that he'd missed him on several occasions considering he'd basically stopped paying attention after some time.

"Of course it makes sense that you didn't know that." Mr. M. said. "I'd be even more surprised if you did. I rarely if ever come to the meetings, I spend most of time teaching and working at the school, putting my knowledge to some good use. And you being one of my students, makes it basically unnecessary to attend meetings at all. I'll basically just be telling you the same thing at the meetings that I would at school. I was there during your first meeting. Even the one when you made that brilliant suggestion."

"Did you agree to the draft?" Kuzco ignoring all of Mr. M's words. Mr. M. turned solemn before nodding looking somewhat ashamed.

"None of us are happy about the draft Emperor Kuzco." Commander Aaron said. "But we need all the reinforcement we can get." Kuzco looked down solemnly before saying,

"Who are we protecting if we're just sending everybody off to die?" Anacaona had to turn away at this feeling guilty about the situation.

"Mr. Moleguaco. What's that on your hand?" Lieutenant Rango asked. Mr. M. looked down at his hand that grabbed Kuzco's arm and noticed the ink stain on his hand. His eyes widened not expecting this. Kuzco's eyes widened as well. Lieutenant Rango grabbed Kuzco's arm and spotted the ink blot stain on his hand barely making out a few words. He used Kuzco's arm to thrust him back, Kuzco staggered slightly.

"You dishonorable Emperor! You should be ashamed to call you his son. You can't even come to a meeting prepared! You thought bringing in notes would dissolve the chances in initiating a draft. Like I said, if you would only learn to understand the world around you, you would have been better prepared for this meeting if you hadn't chosen to procrastinate and studying everything the last minute. Your father would never have behaved this pathetically."

"Leave my dad out of this!" Kuzco snarled.

"Your dad would have immediately accepted the alliance, a draft wouldn't have bothered him so much, and we'd be saving countless people by now instead of wasting our time here with his hiccup of a son who'd rather protect easily replaceable peasants instead of those who really matter in this kingdom."

"Those people do matter!" Kuzco shouted lunging forward again, only to be held back by both, General Rick and Commander Aaron.

"They provide food, clothes-"

"-All, easily replaceable people." Lieutenant Rango cut off.

"Lieutenant you've said enough!" General Rick said.

"But I haven't!" Kuzco said angrily still trying to break free from General Rick's and Commander Aaron's grasp. "I demand immunity for that village. They deserve better than the way you think of them!" Kuzco shouted.

"Kuzo, you've said enough as well." Mr. M. said. Kuzco grunted while trying to break free.

"Fine!" Kuzco shouted stopping his struggle to break loose and stood up straight,. "Anacaona, you've got your alliance! We're going to save MesoAmerica!" Loud cheering came from all over the room as Kuzco now posed the looks and attitude of a true emperor. "All I want is immunity for Pacha's village. That won't change." The cheering died down at that.

"Kuzco…" Commander Aaron began before being interrupted.

"Emperor Kuzco, I believe it's time for you to go home. With your approval this meeting has now been adjourned." Mr. M. said. Kuzco's eyes widened, he shook his head for the umpteenth time that night.

"What about Pacha's village?" Kuzco asked trying to get everyone's attention back to the draft.

"We'll continue discussing that amongst ourselves. You go home to your peasant friend's cottage." Lieutenant Rango spat.

"No! I have to stay!" Kuzco said as he fought his way out from getting escorted out the door by two of his own red and blue painted guards. Kuzco struggled to break free from his guards grips. Lieutenant Rango came over grabbed Kuzco by the shoulder sleeve of his red royal robe and threw him out the door. He unfolded the sleeve with ink stained arm.

"Your father would be ashamed to have you as a son. You're an embarrassment. Did you pull the same trick when you came up with that supposed brilliant idea all those years ago." He let Kuzco go and said, "You may look like an emperor but you'll never amount to your father." Kuzco grit his teeth a heavy blender of mixed emotions blurring through his mind..

"The village…" Kuzco said weakly looking down at Mr. M. who was now standing by the door. Mr. M. gave Kuzco an apologetic look before closing the door while saying,

"We'll take it into consideration." Kuzco caught a glimpse of General Rick, and Commander Aaron, both of them giving him apologetic faces. Kuzco grabbed his arm and looked down as the door shut in front of him.

"_What did I do wrong?_" Kuzco thought. He looked up glaring at the door determinedly, about to barge back inside before a guard grabbed his upper arm.

"Hey! What do you think you're-"

"My apologies Emperor Kuzco, but we were asked to escort you back outside as soon as the meeting was adjourned. Kuzco pulled his arm out of the guards grip angrily before sayin,

"But the meeting's not over. They're still discussing things without me!"

"I'm sorry Emperor Kuzco but those are my orders."

"No they're not!" Kuzco said. "I'm your emperor you're supposed to obey me! And I order you to reopen that door!"

"You are not the emperor." The guard said. Kuzco's eyes widened yet again.

"W-what? What are you talking about? Ofcourse I'm your emperor!"

"Not officially, at least not until you graduate next year. Until then my orders come from the highest members of your council and the army." A second guard arrived and gripped Kuzco's other arm as did the first guard with the free arm. They began escorting Kuzco outside the palace by force with Kuzco kicking and shouting angrily, demanding to be let go, to reopen the door, anything to go back and get immunity for the small farming village. Before he knew it he was thrown out the large palace doors and they shut behind him. His crown had fallen off and remained inside behind the 3 feet thick steel doors. Kuzco remained in his emperor garb. He stood from where he had fallen and looked at the door. He grew frustrated realizing there was no way back in.

"**Mwa.**"

The unexpected sound caught Kuzco off guard. He whirled around and saw Misty still tied to the railing. Kuzco hurried down the staircase and began unwinding the knot.

"Misty. I'm sorry. Please don't kick me in the shins or something." Kuzco said. Kuzco looked up at the sky.

"What time is it? We should go find you some food and water, let's go." Kuzco's voice turned solemn.

He grabbed Misty's reigns and guided her around the city in search of a merchant, or anyone selling food for llamas. They're in the palace areas, meaning no nature, no grass or open water for Misty, everything had to be bought and sold.

Kuzco brought Misty to an all-night llama station far from the palace where Misty happily ate grass and given water for the trip back. Kuzco bought off extra llama and human food to store for the trip. As soon as Misty was ready to go Kuzco hopped on and Misty took him to the outskirts of the palace areas. Kuzco Looked at all the paths offered to him.

"Misty, I'm sorry, I know you're probably tired but I can't face Pacha and Chicha right away. I don't care if it'll take all night. I want to take the long way, not the four day path, the eight hour one. Is that okay?"

Without hesitation Misty guided him towards the eight hour pathway as asked. Kuzco faced down as he started his journey back…

_Home...?_

**XXXX**

A/N: Wooh! Finally finished. I can't wait to start writing the next chapter, I literally finished this one just now. I hope this chapter was worth the freakishly long wait. Please review and thank you for reading! And continue recommending this story to friends please! :)

Chasca: Means Goddess of the dawn

Aaron: Means Exalted Strong

Rick: Means Brave Ruler

Rango: Means Rank, Status

Thank You for reading! :)

BTW Chp 4 is in the works! :)

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	4. Chapter 4 The Draft

A/N: Some extra characters from the show not shown in the last few chapters even though they should've been will be added in this chapter.

Hope you all enjoy reading! :)

_Italics: Thoughts_

Chapter 4: The Draft

Kuzco guided Misty up the hill at the grey crack of dawn, his head hung low.

He was long dressed out of his emperor robe and wearing his usual green poncho with the red llama, and red tunic underneath.

"_What am I going to tell..._" Kuzco's thoughts trailed off as he spotted Malina's house on his way up the hill.

"_At least she'll be leaving today. That's good… maybe she already left, I hope._" Kuzco couldn't tell if anyone was home, ordinarily Kuzco wouldn't care about causing a scene in public, but by revealing news of a potentially impending draft meant trudging on dangerous territory. Kuzco had no other choice as one by one he passed by houses belonging to friends and neighbors.

Guaca's house.

Yatta's house.

Kavo's house.

Moxie's house.

Ramon's mom's house.

"Kronk's Aunt Matilda's house where his brother Krank lives.

Kuzco's eyes shut tight in anger. He looked down unable to imagine when and if his friends: Malina, Guaca, Yatta, Kavo, Moxie, and Ramon have to be told their fathers will head off to war. He could only imagine Kronk's Aunt Matilda's reaction when she hears her brother Rick and her nephews: Kronk and Krank will be joining in battle. And Ramon's mom when she hears her ex-husband will or might be drafted into the army. Kuzco doesn't know much about Ramon's family, all he knows is that his parents are divorced and his dad lives somewhere else in the kingdom.

He and Misty made it up the hill and he guided her to the llama pen. He removed the saddle and the reigns and placed them over the fence unsure of where they go. He looked at Misty and patted her on her long neck.

Thanks Misty."

"**Mwa!**" Misty responed. Kuzco forced a small smile as he allowed Misty to find a spot to rest in the pen with the other sleeping llamas.

Kuzco turned away and sighed.

"Pacha and Chicha are gonna kill me for getting home late." Kuzco sighed. He walked over to the fence and sat on the grass and leaned against it. Kuzco thought back on the war meeting. Kuzco felt his blood boil in anger and grunte he held his head in his hands in fruatration.

"_Is this how Pacha felt when I told him I was going to build Kuzcotopia? What am I going to tell him and Chicha? The whole village? Heck! I don't even have any time to inform the entire kingdom! It's not like there's getting any out of it. Anyone who tries to go running will be arrested or killed for treason, and so would I for warning them. I would get dethroned..._" Kuzco leaned his head against the fence and looked up at the dawn sky. "_It's not like it's confirmed yet or anything. The draft's still gonna happen, but immunity for the village is still in consideration... I hope.._."

Kuzco found himself nearly dozing off when the sound of Pacha's voice shot through the air.

"Kuzco!" Pacha shouted. Kuzco jolted and looked up where the voice came from.

"What took you so long! How long did the meeting last?" Pacha asked worriedly. Kuzco felt at a loss for words. At the look of shock on Kuzco's face, Pacha grew worried. Pacha knelt beside Kuzco.

"Kuzco what happened?" Kuzco felt his lips trembling. He shook his head trying to rid the tremble.

"P-Pacha." Kuzco stuttered. He swallowed trying to control his voice. "S-something's going to happen. I didn't ask for it! The meeting… they acted like I wasn't there. I was just a figurehead for them while they called all the shots." Kuzco paused for a moment, "… We're going to war Pacha." Pacha's eyes widened, he looked like he'd gone a few shades paler. Kuzco's words began tumbling out of his mouth as he felt himself release so much suppressed panic from the last several hours.

"They gave me no other choice but to agree to everything! Lives are at stake and if we don't start fighting now we'll have no protection, no resources, no allies. The invaders are moving south, soon there won't be anymore: Aztecs, then Mayans, and then us. They didn't give me any other choice but to agree to an alliance. Not like my opinion mattered to them anyway. One of my own commanding officers went behind my back creating some sort of underground agreement with a few other members of the army and council to form an alliance with Empress Anacaaona without informing me." Kuzco looked down his shoulders trembling. He was about to mention the draft when Pacha's hand rested over Kuzco's shoulder.

"You tried your best Kuzco. This war won't be the end of the world." Kuzco shook his head at Pacha's words. Pach- that's not everything. Pacha's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kuzco swallowed unsure whether or not he should say it.

"Kuzco, talk to me." Pacha said. Kuzco removed himself from Pacha's hand holding his shoulder and leaned against the fence. Pacha sat beside him. Kuzzco took a breath before speaking.

"What Anacaona told me, the invaders… they aren't ordinary. They came in large metal boats with strange technology never before seen by our kind." Pacha blinked in confusion by this.

"So they're some sort of advanced nation?" Pacha asked. Kuzco shook his head with a shrug.

"No one knows. No one knows what they even look like, their entire bodies are covered in cloaks. Their weaponry is said to be so advanced they light up and are more powerful than what we have. What's strange is that they don't even sound like they're fighting for territory or conquer or whatever, Anacaona said they looked like they're ransacking and killing and kidnapping anyone who might have what they want." Kuzco hesitated before continuing, "Anacaona said there're too many of them. It started out with five of their large metal transport boats, then more and more came carrying who knows how many invaders. Everyone in the war meeting gave me no other choice but to agree to an alliance to make the army stronger. The Mayans can't send in an army, they'll be sending in some of their best men., but…" Kuzco brought his knees to his chest and held his legs close. Kuzco shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth, "…but not even our own army will be enough people to fight them off. More and more ships are arriving every day and the invaders are moving south looking for whatever it is they're searching for. Kuzco turned his head tp Pacha, "… They want to draft the kingdom Pacha…"

Pacha's eyes widened. He found himself looking over at his village through the gaps of the fence. Pacha shook his head.

"No..."

"Pacha, I tried asking for immunity, they threw me out before they gave me an answer. I don't even know if they will or won't…"

"Guess we'll find out won't we?" Pacha said interrupting Kuzco, his voice blunt. Pacha stood, Kuzco did as well.

"Pacha? Are you okay?" Kuzco asked worriedly looking at Pacha's back. Pacha faced down not daring to turn to Kuzco.

"Kuzco, I don't know what happened at that war meeting, and I really don't want to blame you either. The only thing that's keeping me from lashing, is knowing you tried to get immunity for this village. Let's both head inside and get some rest before, when or if, they arrive." Pacha began walking towards the hut. Kuzco mouth hung slightly agap not processing well what Pacha had told him. Kuzco ran up behind him.

"Pacha! Pacha wait!" Kuzco couldn't help but feel like a llama again the moment he found out Yzma and Kronk were trying to destroy him and he went calling out to Pacha, at the time with no avail. Pacha stopped in his tracks. Kuzco haulted in his steps in a stumble.

"Pacha? Are you angry?" Kuzco felt like a little kid for some reason. For some reason this man's opinion of him and his actions mattered more than anything.

Pacha shook his head still hanging low.

"No Kuzco, I'm not mad… just disappointed…" With that Pacha said nothing more and headed inside. Kuzco's eyes widened, he felt his breathing elevate.

Kuzco ran back inside the llama pen and kicked the fence in anger. He grunted and got on his knees with gripped fists slamming onto the top of second wood post.

"Why didn't he just say he was mad!?" Kuzco shouted. He brought his forehead on top of the sides of his fists almost in a praying position. Kuzco shut his eyes tightly in frustration.

"Sun God? Or dad. or mom? Anyone who might be up there! Please! Have the council and army leaders decide to give this village immunity!" Kuzco exclaimed his prayer.

Kuzco remained in his position for hours. The sun had risen considerably and was beating down Kuzco's back.

Chicha looked out the window as the family began their breakfast and saw Kuzco in the pen.

"How long has Kuzco been out there?" Chicha asked.

"You mean he never came inside?" Pacha asked.

"Came inside? What are you talking about?" Chicha asked.

"I saw him get here this morning. I told him to get inside to get some rest…" Pacha paused in a frown, "I may have said some other things… I should go talk to him." Pacha headed out the door leaving a confused Chicha inside.

"What's wrong with Kuzco?" Chaca asked as she began eating her breakfast.

"Probably some emperor stuff. I saw him working on it yesterday." Tipo said. Chicha looked at Tipo her eyes widening.

"You did? What did he say?" Chicha asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Tipo said sounding confused.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Chaca asked.

"Y-yes, everything's fine." Chicha said, she looked back at the window and looked at Kuzco's position.

"_I hope…_"

Kuzco was snoring. He felt pressure behind one of his shoulder blades, the unexpected shake surprised him. Kuzco's head shot up and hit it against the top third wooden post of the llama pen fence.

"Ow!" Kuzco groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Kuzco you okay?" Pacha asked. Kuzco looked down unhappily before standing up and saying, "Yeah, I'm okay." Kuzco leaned against the fence placing his hands the top of the third post looking anywhere but Pacha. Folded his arms over his chest doing the same as Kuzco for a bit before looking up first.

"Kuzzco about what I said earlier today…" Kuzco shook his head.

"Pacha I get it, I messed up…" He looked down as he said his next words. "I'm not my dad. I try all I can but, in the end I'm just a scrawny kid who can't hold his own. If my dad wanted immunity he would've gotten his way. But I'm not him. …Y-you see…"

Pacha rose a hand up before he continued the same way he did when Kuzco tried apologizing to him as a llama for accusing him of things he didn't do.

"Kuzco I'm…" Before Pacha could get another word out loud drumming was heard from the bottom of the hill.

"What's going on?" Kuzco asked aloud. He and Pacha both looked over the fence down the hill. There was what looked like a parade of soldiers riding llamas drumming to a beat. Kuzco's eyes widened his mouth agap.

"No!" Both he and Pacha hopped over the fence and went running towards the front of the hut. Chicha came running outside as well as soon as she heard the drumming from inside, she gestured the kids to stay inside. Chaca and Tipo were both holding Yupi's hands worriedly. Chcha shut the door in front of them. Chaca saw the look in her mom's eyes before the door shut all the way.

"Mom looks really scared!" Chaca said worriedly.

"C'mom! We have to go see what's going on!" Tipo said gesturing his siblings to follow him. They all ran up the stairs and climbed out their bedroom window. Chaca was careful with Yupi as they jumped down a safe spot on the roof to peer over to see what's going on.

The whole village came out of their houses at the surprise. Kuzco Pacha, and Chicha and the rest of the village all looked at the soldiers on their six feet tall llamas. Two or four of them were carrying the Incan national flag. There were at least eight different soldiers. Three of which Kyzco knew on sight. General Rick, Commander Aaron, and Lieutenant Rango. Kuzco's blood ran cold at the sight of the third one. He glared heavily at him. Mr. M. came up on his llama in front of the other soldiers. Kuzco's eyes widened.

Once the soldiers and councilman came to a stop where everyone in the village can see and hear them Mr. M. sat straight on his llama's saddle and began the announcements for the one thing Kuzco dreaded most.

The Draft…

**XXXX**

"Citizens," Mr. M. began, "I bring a proclamation from the palace. The previous night our emperor to be, Kuzco, the Aztec Empress Anacaona, the kingdom's council, and head army leaders held a war meeting discussing an alliance between our kingdom, and the Aztecs. You are hearing here and now An alliance has been forged to defeat invaders trespassing onto MesoAmerincan lands." Mr. M. announced there were several gasps and a few cheers at the knowledge their kingdom will be assisting the Aztecs.

"By agreement of the council, army leaders, and Empress Anacaona, one man from every family must serve in the army!" Kuzco's eyes widened as he realized Mr. Moleguaco left him out of the list. Hundreds of gasps were heard among the crowded villagers. Pacha's eyes widened only a bit not at all too surprised at the knews. Chicha let out a gasp and turned to Kuzco.

"Kuzco did you know about this." Kuzco looked at her and shook his head.

"No! I asked for immunity, they kicked me out of discussing the draft after I…" Kuzco looked down.

Pacha turned to Kuzco now interested on why the draft could've been prevented because of Kuzco.

"After you what?" Pacha asked. Kuzco looked down feeling both ashamed and guilty. Kuzco didn't like these feelings. They didn't feel like him. Pacha and Chicha were both waiting for an answer, he had to speak now.

"After I had an outburst. I got so angry I tried attacking a lieutanent. Chicha gave Kuzco a face that resembled both grief and disappointment. She shook his head as she said his name in dismay.

After the announcement from Mr. M. Kuzco was forced to watch as one by one neighbors and friends were forced to watch fathers, brothers, and sons get drafted into the army. Moxie, a supposed bad girl and straight A student of Kuzco Acadamy burst into tears as her father's name was called. He watched as Guaca's face downcast in sorrow and fear as his father's name was called. Kuzco shook his head not believing his eyes and ears. Kuzco's eyes narrowed down into a glare.

"They lied to me!" Kuzco snarled.

Kavo's father was later called after several men before him were called. Kavo's father was an elderly little man who could barely walk without a cane. Kuzco's eyes downcasted that not even the draft takes mercy on the elderly. Everyone watched in surprise as Kavo placed his large beefy arm in front of his father and said.

"Kavo will take place of father in army." Mr. M's eyes widened then half lidded in what appeared to be sadness feeling guilty to be sending in one of his own students into the army, however Kavo did volunteer.

"Very well." Mr. M. said reluctantly. Kavo was a big guy who tried beating up Kuzco once. He was large and strong, Kuzco already knew he would be useful to the army but his family was none too happy to see him grab the scroll originally meant for his father.

"Kronk and Krank!" Mr. M. called out after several more names were called. Kuzco watched as Kronk and Krank's Aunt Matilda shed several tears at this, General Rick turned his head away unable to watch his two only sons grab the scrolls accepting their drafts to the army. Kronk and his brother joining the army was no surprise to Kuzco, part of him always knew they would follow in their father's footsteps someday. Kuzco knew Kronk, Krank, and Rick all live in a different village, Rick must've brought them over here to their Aunt Matilda's to say their goodbyes before the draft. Kuzco did feel bad for their Aunt Matilda who cared so much about the both of them. This must mean Kronk and Krank must've known ahead of time they was going to get drafted they didn't look at all fazed at the situation.

"Ramon!"

"Ramon stood up straight and walked bravely towards Mr. M to grab the scroll. Ramon's mother was in tears as he walked away Ramon's eyes locked with Commander Aaron's for a split second as he eyed Ramon remorsefully as he walked back to his weeping mother. Ramon is old enough to join the army Kuzco wasn't entirely surprised he was called, what did surprise Kuzco was that he didn't feel like gloating that Ramon might never be seen again.

Kuzco watched on as the sound of Malina's father's name was called after several other neighbors' names were called.

"No!" A scream was heard. It was Malina!

"_They haven't left yet!_" Kuzco thought.

The next thing that was heard was the sound of Malina's voice.

"Mr. M.! I want to volunteer as a nurse!" Malina cried out. Mr. M looked at Malina in shock and surprise as did many of the villagers.

"Malina? Are you sure you're up for the job?" Mr. M. asked hesitantly.

"It's extremely intense and gruesome, who knows what you might see and what you'll have to do." General Rick said. Malina stood up straight and bravely and boldly said, "I'm sure!" Kuzco looked at Malina in shock.

"No." He whispered.

"I would like to volunteer as a nurse too!" Moxie cried out."

"So would I!" Yatta's voice shouted.

Yatta's mom Mata pulled her back and whispered.

"Yatta! What are you thinking?"

"Mama. Daddy died in war because they didn't have enough nurses to treat everyone, I won't let my friends have to suffer through that too." Yatta said.

"Ahem! Do we have a nurse or not?" It was Lieutenant Rango who'd asked this. Mata patted Yatta's hand and frowned as she let go. Yatta turned around and looked Lieutenant Rango in the eye and said, "Yes sir!"

"Sir!" It was the sound of a terrified and weak sounding voice that called Lieutenant Rango. It was Guaca.

"I would like to volunteer as a soldier!" Guaca said trying to keep his trembling voice firm.

"No!" It was Guaca's father who'd said this. "Please don't allow it!" Guaca's dad pleaded.

"Are you entitled to your decision boy?" Lieutenant Rango asked using an intimidating voice looking down at Guaca with his shadow casting over both of them. Guaca looked up at him a bit terrified looking at the shaded face of Lieutenant Rango before forcing himself to nod, he was sorrowful but determined.

"Moleguaco!" Rango called turning to Mr. M. who frowned not wanting to send off more of his students as he dug through the bag containing the scrolls and pulled out one nameless volunteer scroll and handed it to Guaca.

Chicha covered her hand over her mouth in shock at this scene. Kuzco and Pacha both frowned.

"_Is this what village teens do for their fathers? Join them in battle or go in their place?_" Kuzco thought observing a scene so forieghn to him.

The next name that was called was like a blow to the chest for Chicha, the kids watching on the roof, and Kuzco.

"Pacha, the village leader!" Everyone gasped.

"Dad!" Chaca, Tipo, even Yupi cried from the roof top. They were so high up no one heard them. Pacha began walking up to Mr. M. to receive the scroll. At this moment Kuzco finally snapped.

"No!" Kuzco ran up and spread his arms out blocking Pacha's path much to the surprise of Pacha, the soldiers, council member, and the entire village watching.

"I won't allow anyone in this village to get drafted! I asked for immunity, you all said-!"

"We said we'll consider it." Rango cut off in a snarling impatient tone.

"As emperor I demanded it! That was an order! I allowed the draft as long as this village had immunity!" Kuzco shouted. Before he knew it a heavy wooden stick was swung at Kuzco. Kuzco felt the stick strike his upper right arm and part of his back, knocking the air out of him as he hit the ground. He heard the villagers gasp and Pacha and Chicha shout out his name in worry. From the rooftop Chaca gasped and covered Yupi's eyes.

"Kuzco!" Tipo cried. Pacha and Chicha hurried beside Kuzco as he tried to sit up gasping for breath. The end of the stick was brought to Kuzo's face in a threatening manner. Kuzco's eyes widened as he eyed it.

"Kuzco!" Malina shouted. She was about to run up to him before her parents pulled her back. General Rick and Commander Aaron as did all of the other soldiers, villagers, and Kuzco's friends looked on in shock that a lowly lieutenant struck the emperor to be with a wooden staff.

The end of the staff was still looming threateningly in front of Kuzco's face.

"We knew you'd never agree to this draft. You've already grown too attached to peasant life and those you live amongst. We figured the best we can do was lie to you." Kuzco grit his teeth and glared. He growled as he rose about to charge at Rango before Pacha and Chicha held him back. Kuzco looked up at Mr. M. still glaring.

"Did you know about this!?" He asked. Mr. M's eyes were wide still shocked at what just occurred and shook his head.

"Pacha!" Rango said sternly demanding the village leader his attention. "I believe you have a scroll to receive. Mr. M. frowned as he had no other choice but to hand Pacha his draft scroll. Kuzco shot his hand out trying to reach for Pacha as Chicha still held him back.

"No!" Kuzco said.

"Kuzco, it'll be alright." Chicha said.

"Pacha," Mr. M. said, "since you are village leader, leading the village cannot go unattended. While you're away the council decided to leave village leading duties to the elder, Urkon." Pacha's eyes blinked.

"Urkon? Are you sure?" Mr. M. nodded. Pacha let out a breath as he grabbed the scroll and walked back to Chicha and Kuzco, his back straight and braver than anyone else who has already received a scroll.

"No! I won't allow this!" Kuzco shouted.

Kuzco tried breaking free from Chicha's grip.

"Kuzco, there's nothing more you can do… it's done." Chicha said trying to calm Kuzco down. Kuzco broke free and ran up to the pathway where the llamas were riding away carrying Mr. M. and the soldiers.

"I won't allow this. I'll find a way to-!" Lieutenant Rango turned around on his llama and pointed the wooden staff at Kuzco threateningly.

"To what little boy? Find immunity and save your friends? It's too late for that. You failed them." Kuzco was knocked to the ground by the end of the stick thrusting Kuzco in the chest. Kuzco hit the ground yet again. The end of the staff was this time stuck under Kuzco's chin and forced him to look up at Rango which was difficult to do under the glare of the sun.

"For an Emperor you're hella unruly! You're an embarrassment to royalty, by standing up for people as worthless as easily replaceable peasants!" Rango spat. He jumped off his llama and intimidatingly glared at Kuzco.

"And for the record you are not the emperor." Rango turned around and hopped back onto his llama and rode off with the others. Kuzco looked down as the reminder of not being the emperor and not being able to control his kingdom's affairs or the army hit him again. Pacha and Chicha came up beside him and helped him up. Kuzco caught several looks from the villagers some angry, some confused, others who actually looked grateful for Kuzco trying to help them, even a few looked satisfied at the sight of Kuzco getting beat around for once.

Pacha and Chicha brought Kuzco back to the hut once the village decided it was time to head in and shut the doors and windows for a moment of peace. Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi were already inside acting as if they hadn't seen the scene outside.

_**Later that evening…**_

Another summer storm was raging outside the hut like the night before the last day of school.

Kuzco and his foster family were eating dinner in silence that evening. Kuzco felt his appetite slipping little by little as the guilt made his stomach feel sludgy. After the beating Kuzco received today Chicha and Malina, who'd come over had to nurse him back to health. There were a few bruises on his right arm and back when he was struck the first time and one on his chest where the staff had struck him the second time.

Kuzco began to feel the silence weighing over thickly. Chicha had also felt the silence become tense she turned to the children and said, "Kids, as soon as you finish go upstairs and head to bed. Chaca and Tipo nodded in understanding why, unfortunately they made it a little too obvious why.

"You heard and saw everything, didn't you?" Chicha asked. Chaca and Tipo both nodded guiltily, even Yupi looked a bit guilty as he looked down. Kuzco wrinkled his forehead in anger as he looked to the side.

"Don't worry." Pacha said. "Everything will be alright. I promise." Pacha looked at his kids showing so much bravery while displaying genuine promise. The sound of silverware clattering against a plate was heard from one end of the table. Everyone turned to look at Kuzco who had his hands clasped together and headed facing down at them, his hair blocking all traces of his face.

"This is all my fault. You shouldn't have to go Pacha." Kuzco said, his voice sounding nearly self-loathing.

"Kuzco..." Chicha said trailing off.

"Kuzco, I know you tried your best but in the end we have to do whatever we can to help lives in danger. Even if it doesn't go the way we plan." Pacha said.

"But you-!"

"I can handle myself Kuzco! You should learn to do that for yourself!" Pacha said his voice raised. Kuzco was silenced at that. He stared at Pacha for only a few seconds which felt like hours for everyone at the table. Kuzco grit his teeth unable to hold his temper, what Pacha said hit close to home. He slammed the side of his fist against the table in frustration.

"This isn't right! They should've listened to me! They lied and disobeyed me! Now they're putting innocent people in danger! They're no better than I was…" Kuzco said beginning to raise his voice as well. Pacha didn't like this and kept his voice raised as well.

"Kuzco you didn't get your way, that happens in life. You need to understand just because you're in line for the throne doesn't mean things are always going to go your way! Sorry Kuzco but this time you had no power over them… Y-you… you just weren't strong enough." Kuzco's eyes widened at this.

"You think I'm not strong enough to protect my kingdom?" Kuzco asked. Pacha looked down then back at Kuzco about to speak. Kuzco shook his head looking at Pacha not wanting to hear what he had to say and ran out of the kitchen. The door to the hut was heard slammed shut. Pacha sighed placing a hand on his head before sitting down. Chicha had her hands clasped together under her chin unable to speak. She stood and asked her children to go upstairs to bed.

"Okay." They both said reluctantly." She lifted Yupi from his high chair who appeared stunned into silence by the intensity of the night, even at his young age he understood when things were going wrong. The kids all hugged and wished their father goodnight. Pacha held them closely, part of him believing it would be the last time he will. The kids slowly and reluctantly made their way upstairs to their shared bedroom in the attic. Chicha and Pacha watched their children head upstairs with unshed tears in their eyes. Chicha, still holding Yupi walked up to Pacha. He grazed his hand against Yupi's face affectionately and kissed him on his head. Chicha leaned up to him, Pacha held his wife close to him who rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that with Yupi slowly falling asleep between them for a long moment. Chicha broke the silence first in a whisper, careful not to wake Yupi.

"You should go talk to him…" Chicha said as a suggestion. Pacha's head was against the side of his wife's head. He shook his head at her suggestion.

"I can't." He said. "All the important stuff, can't be taught, sometimes he just has to learn…"

**XXXX**

Kuzco sat on the fence of the llama pen watching the hut with longing eyes. For once in Kuzco's life he didn't care he was getting soaking wet in the middle of a cold summer storm.

As much as Kuzco denied it for the past year he's been living with them, this was his home, these people are his family. He asked for immunity to protect them, yet in some ways it was still wrong trying to protect a small amount when there was a greater amount fighting for their lives. Kuzco didn't want to send Pacha out there, not after all he's done for him from the moment they met a second time, as llama and human. Kuzco understood Pacha felt like Kuzco had repaid his debt the moment he saved him from falling off a cliff and falling from the palace structure. But Kuzco didn't believe his debt was all the way paid. Those two times he saved Pacha didn't require Kuzcp to risk his life, of course one of them meant sacrificing an old life but they managed to pull through in the end and get his old life back.

Kuzco thought back on the moment when Guaca and Kavo both volunteered to join the army, one to protect his own father, the other to stand beside him.

"_Why would they do that?_" Kuzco thought. Kuzco had no father, he got lost at sea a year after Kuzco was born, he didn't understand the relationship fathers and sons were supposed to have. All Kuzco knew was that Pacha had been like a father to Kuzco for sometime now, he understood a father was there to guide you, protect you, advise you, raise you… but a son…? Kuzco didn't understand the meaning of the word son. They were all different just like fathers only more complicated. How are they supposed to repay everything a father does for their son? He knows that on certain occasions Tipo gives Pacha gifts. But that's child's play. Tipo's still too young, still under the guidance of Pacha too be able to fully repay what Pacha will teach him as he grows. Kavo chose to take his father's place in the army, Guaca chose to join his, Kronk and Krank are expected to follow in the footsteps of theirs' and joined their's. Kuzco was already grown, he may've not known Pacha for very long, but he knows he owes him for everything he's done. Pacha risked his life to get him back to the palace, in return, Kuzco saved him from falling off a cliff. That's one debt paid. Pacha taught him how to work as a team when both their lives were at risk, Pacha saved them both, in return Kuzco chose to save him instead of saving his ticket back to his old life. That's two debts paid. When Kuzco was throne out of the only home he's ever known, Pacha stepped forward and offered him a new one, a real one, with a warm family, good neighbors and friends as a bonus. In return Kuzco tried protecting it. That's a third debt… unpaid…

Kuzco stared at the hut and waited until the final piece of candlelight from inside was blown out.

Kuzco's eyes narrowed determinedly. Kuzco was expected to follow in the footsteps of his own father. Take his place in the throne. Bottom line was, Kuzco never met him. Never knew him. How can he? Kuzco knows Pacha, and owes him. Pacha, who is like a father to him, still had his family to raise. Kuzco couldn't allow it, to have Tipo, Chaca, and Yupi to grow up without him. To have an empty void where someone significant is supposed to be. Both Pacha and Chicha filled two empty voids Kuzco had. Kuzco couldn't tear them apart, not after the way his mother reacted when the news of his father's disappearance shattered her, he could only imagine how Chicha would react if this family lost Pacha. Kuzco shook his head. Pacha was too important, village leader, family man. Kuzco knew he had to save him, but how?"

…

It was against the law for an emperor without an heir, to join the army. But like Lieutenant Rango said, Kuzco was not the emperor.

Kuzco watched as the last candle light from inside the hut was blown away, darkening the whole inside of the hut. Kuzco rose from the fence, and hurried to get his new priorities done. And that's protecting his family.

Kuzco snuck into his shared room where the kids, Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi have each already been laid to rest. Pacha and Chicha have already gone to their room, which Kuzco was grateful for being able to avoid them. The first thing Kuzco needed to do was grab his doodle notebook and hurriedly wrote everything he needed to write down in it. Kuzco didn't even bother to rip out the pages with his old doodles. As soon as he finished writing everything he needed to right down in it. He slipped the notebook under Tipo's pillow carefuly not to wake him. Next he grabbed his lucky golden llama comb (the one he used in the film) and slid it under Chaca's pillow. It was good a detangling hair and he assumed Chaca might like it for herself or for her dolls. The gift he was leaving for Yupi was a bit heart wrenching for Kuzco. He grabbed his big Wompy, the one his mother handmade for him, hugged it one last time and hesitatingly placed it beside Yupi who actually appeared to be having a bad dream, he immediately felt the soft object when Kuzco placed it beside him in his sleep and hugged it with all his little might. Kuzco felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He wiped them with the sleeve of his red tunic before they could fall. Kuzco watched as Yupi calmed down immediately.

"_Take care of him Wompy, he needs you more than I do now._" Kuzco thought as he watched his Wompy get held by a new owner Kuzco stepped away and hesitated turning around before looking back at all three kids he's come to think of as siblings before turning away and walking out of the room.

He hurried into Pacha's and Chicha's room who were fortunately both fast asleep.

Kuzco watched them as they slept for a moment. He remembered as a young child the many times he would wake up crying from bad dreams and run to his mother's bedroom for comfort. She was always alone, but always there for him. Then that day happened, when the news his father's ship was no longer being tracked and had gone missing, his mother's heart broke. He'd had a nightmare that night, he tried awakening her for comfort and she didn't she was still, absolutely still and cold as ice. He called out to anyone in the palace who would help him reawaken his mother. As soon as someone came to check on her they called a doctor, after her examination he was told she was gone. Kuzco didn't sleep at all that night Four months later on his sixth birthday Kuzco received a gift that was hidden in his mother's closet. He was told a very short man who was a head council member was in charge of organizing her things after her funeral and had found it and given it to Kuzco anonymously. On the card read,

_**From: Mother **_

_**To: Kuzco**_

_**May your nightmares forever vanish**_.

Inside the box was the original hand stitched Wompy. Kuzco recognized the stitching as his mother's handy work, considering the number of times he'd ripped his emperor robes while playing fútbol around the palace grounds. That very Wompy now had a new owner. An owner who received it with his parents still together when the original did not. Kuzco couldn't help but feel he was giving Yupi, Pacha, and Chicha the life he didn't have. Kuzco looked down.

"_They're good people, they deserve it._" Kuzco thought. He turned to the drawer beside Pacha and Chicha's bed. On it was an unlit candle and the draft scroll with Pacha's name on it. Kuzco gulped silently as he reached for it. He grabbed it and in its place left his half of his father's locket, just like Wompy, it was painful to let it go but he needed something significant to let them know Kuzco was gone. Pacha was the only one who knew about the locket so he'll recognize it immediately. Kuzco turned away ready to run out of the room before turning back and giving his guardians one last look. He gave them a small smile before turning away and heading out of the hut.

The storm was still raging outside. Kuzco forced himself to the shed where Pacha stored everything important. At some point this place was of unimportance to Kuzco, who'd always assumed the shed was filled with Pacha's useless peasant junk, but now it must be the only place where he'd hide his army uniform. Around the hours when Chicha and Malina were nursing his bruises several more soldiers arrived during the afternoon when Kuzco was forced to take a nap, those soldiers delivered Pacha's army uniform which he would be taking tomorrow. He knew Pacha must've hid it in the shed so the kids woudn't see it.

To Kuzco's annoyance the shed was locked. He turned to his side and rammed against the door with his non-bruised arm. He grunted as he barged against it. It was a bit painful but luckily the material wasn't sturdy enough and Kuzco managed to break the rusting lock and ram the door wide open. Kuzco fell inside and hit the floor. He got himself up quickly and looked around the shed. He spotted the uniform hanging on a wall. Kuzco walked towards it and looked at it. The military doesn't have time to customize armor and clothes to fit each individual so they all wear a one-size-fits-all uniform to Kuzco's convenience. Kuzco grabbed the armor and began the process of placing it on. It took him a while to figure it out before finally getting it right. Kuzco needed to remove his earrings they were too recognizable. He hid them in a box. Then there was his easily recognizable long shoulder length hair. He realized he may need to cut it, but there was no useful object in sight. However he found a piece of black rope in a box. He used it to tie his hair up, not in a ponytail but in a bun so small the rope managed to camouflage in his hair and gave the illusion of him having short hair. Kuzco found Pacha's bow and arrow and Misty's saddle and lifted them. The arrow isn't strong enough to cut his hair but the rope will be enough. Kuzco took the bow, saddle, and sack of arrows and rushed out of the shed. He made his way over to the llama pen. There all the llamas were seen fast asleep. He made his way where Misty was resting beside her daughter Fluffy. The white llama with the pink bow on her head. Kuzco once thought her to be a demon llama once, which technically wasn't untrue at the time. Kuzco felt guilty about this but Misty is the bravest and strongest llama there is. He awoke Misty who was startled at the sight of Kuzco in the army uniform, not recognizing him with short hair. Kuzco calmed her down before she could panic.

"Misty, I need you to do me a favor…" Misty turned away about to lie down completely ignoring Kuzco before he spoke up again, "Fine don't do it for me, but do it for Pacha, please?" Misty stopped in her tracks and turned back to Kuzco. Kuzco reached out his hand to her.

"Please?" He asked. Misty stared at Kuzco for a moment before looking down at her sleeping cria. She leaned down and nuzzled Fluffy with her snout. Kuzco heard Fluffy murmur in her sleep as she felt her mother's affectionate nuzzle. Misty stood back up straight and walked towards Kuzco. Kuzco patted Misty on the head and got to work on settling the saddle on her back.

As soon as Kuzco finished he swung a leg over Misty's saddle, he turned back and took one last look at the dark hut and at Fluffy making a silent promise to return her mother back safely, however he made no such promise to everyone of clan Pacha that he'll return… ever.

Kuzco yanked at the reigns and Misty took off out of the pen into the rainy night. Neither her nor Kuzco looking back.

**XXXX**

Tipo tossed and turned in his sleep rapidly, he quickly shot up awake with a gasp as a blast of thunder sounded from outside the hut however it was not the thunder that woke him. Chaca found herself awake the same moment Tipo had. Tipo rushed out of the room before Chaca got the chance to process what was happening, and got out of bed following Tipo in pursuit.

Tipo wasted no time in barging into his parents' room and automatically exclaimed,

"Mom! Dad! Kuzco's gone!" Both his parents sat up abruptly and groggily surprised at the exclamation.

"What?" They both said confused. Pacha's eyes immediately widened as what Tipo had just said finally sunk in. He looked at Tipo and Chaca who were both standing at his and Chicha's bedroom door. Chaca was carrying a candle in her hands illuminating the room. In the corner of Pacha's eyes he caught sight of something glimmering from the light on the desk drawer. Pacha turned to the bedside drawer and caught sight of what could only be…- Pacha grabbed it hastily and looked at it in shock.

_Kuzco's locket!_

Pacha shook his head while staring at it in shock.

"He didn't…" Before anyone knew it Pacha was hurrying out the door into the rainy night. Everyone hurriedly in worry ran out behind him. Pacha ran straight towards the shed. To his dread, it was already open and quite forcefully if you might add. Pacha looked inside. The armor, the bow, arrows, saddle, all gone. Chicha ran beside Pacha at the shed and to add to his worry she'd said, "Misty's gone too." Pacha ran to the opposite side of the shed and ran out the path near the stable, there his children stood there staring at llama tracks disappearing thanks to the rain and mud. Chicha came up beside Pacha and caught sight of the disappearing tracks. She turned to Pacha.

"You have to go after him! What if he…"

Pacha shook his head solemnly, interrupting his wife. He turned to her and said,

"He broke a law. He's next in line for the throne, going off to war without an heir to take over for him… who knows what they'll do to him…" Chicha covered her mouth and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and let out silent sobs. Pacha held her close as he watched the llama tracks completely disappear from the muddy path. Chaca was frowning sadly as she watched the tracks. Tipo looked up at the sky and said, "Sun God… please take care of Kuzco for us."

A/N:

Yahoo! First day of (Olaf singing voice) _SUMMER_! The chapter's posted and I sent Kuzco off to war, wait no, that's not a good thing… whatever it's part of the story. Yep, this chapter definitely resembled Mulan but hey I told you guys that in one of my earlier chapter A/N's also I definitely feel like Tipo and Chaca have some sort of psychic abilities that were never expanded on in the series so I just had to add it here and maybe even Yupi has it, which obviously explains why he was having a bad dream he may've seen Kuzco's future or not. You'll never know. Hehe. JK, you'll all find out in due time. However I am going to get to work on the next chapter and remember in the first chapter how Kuzco was panicking about summer homework? Well guess what, it's real and I have to do it. :( Damn the IB Program!

Anyway thanks for reading! Review and recommend please.

_**Sincerely,**_

"_**SS8***_


	5. Chapter 5 The New Recruit

A/N: To put it short major writer's block. I'm gonna say all of this now cause there's no time to put it at the bottom. Sorry for the long wait, school started :P. I hope you're all satisfied with this chapter, and please review and recommend. And when I say review I mean please tell me what you think. I love that you're all loving this story and always asking me to update soon, but I'd also like to know what exactly you think of it please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is strictly for entertainment purposes or whatever.

Chapter 5: The New Recruit

It was dark…

That was probably because the sleeve of the uniform was dark and thick, his left arm rested over his eyes as he rested on the ground in an open area of the forest. The last thing Kuzco remembered was that the storm grew heavy as he and Misty travelled overnight. A loud blast of thunder startled both him and Misty causing him to lose his grip and the reigns and her to run out of control in a panic. Kuzco slipped off the saddle and fell to the ground and Misty took off on her own. The pain from the beating he received from the day before returned leaving him feeling exhausted and unable to get up and follow Misty but he tried anyway. Falling off a speeding llama proved to be painful especially since he was still partially recovering. He remembered he'd forced himself to get up and search for her. It was too difficult with the pain and the heavy armor slowing him down. Kuzco motivated himself to keep going until he found her by reminding himself if he wanted to join the army he'd have to endure pain and get used to the thick and heavy black uniform which had heavy black shoulder pads, a shiny black chest plate, thick long sleeves a gold cloth design on the abdomen, thick black pants and gold and black boots . Kuzco has seen hundreds of army uniforms but he's never seen one with this kind of design. He figured it must be a new model designed to be thicker and more protective.

Kuzco wandered for what felt like hours around the forest in the middle of a storm searching and calling out for Misty. He finally found her sheltered beneath a tree branch. Kuzco was filled with relief once he saw her but too exhausted to go up to her so instead he collapsed onto the muddy forest floor and rested. He saw Misty several times in his sleepy blurred vision as his eyes closed and opened over and over again, not seeing any signs of injury on her before finally closing his eyes and slept for the night. The reason he'd gotten so exhausted wasn't because of searching for her but because the adrenaline he felt when he chose to runaway finally drained from him and was replaced by fear and shock of what he'll put himself through putting him to sleep in order to relax.

The next morning was hot, dry, and sunny. He removed his arm from over his eyes only to slam his palms ever his eyes to protect them from the blinding glare of the sun. Kuzco groaned and forced himself to sit up while rubbing his eyes covered with his hands. He blinked several times trying to adjust to the light. Misty walked up to him from her shelter and nudged him. Kuzco looked up to look at her. She was still wearing her saddle.

"You okay Misty?" Kuzco muttered. Misty didn't respond. Instead she nudged Kuzco again and helped him stand up. Kuzco wobbled a bit but regained his balance. Kuzco took a breath and brushed off the mud from himself and the uniform. He felt the back of his hair and was relieved to learn the black rope miraculously kept his hair intact, still maintaining the short hair illusion. Kuzco patted Misty's head and walked around her. He grabbed onto the saddle and dug for the scroll in one of the hidden compartments he'd found. Inside the scroll was a hidden map leading to the training camp and the name of the man drafted.

_**Pacha: Village Leader**_

Kuzco blinked and faced down recalling the argument they'd had. He shook his head trying to discard the memory and looked around.

"Where are we?" Kuzco asked looking around. He walked several steps around the area. He walked between several trees with Misty trailing behind him. No sooner than half an hour later Kuzco stumbled on a tiny cliff. He forced himself back grabbing onto two trees beside him and stared ahead. Beneath the cliff was a hill and at the bottom of it looked like the camp drawn on the map.

"We made it?" Kuzco said in disbelief. Kuzco backed away from the site before he could get spotted and turned to Misty.

"Well I guess I better work on acting like a brawny soldier." Misty made several **Mwa **sounds. If Kuzco didn't know any better it looked as if Misty was laughing at him. Kuzco glared.

"Don't laugh at me, I know how to be tough!" Kuzco said. Misty made a sound that sounded like clearing her throat and holding back more laughter. Kuzco scowled and puffed up his chest.

"What do you think?" Kuzco said with his breath tightened. "Ya' think this makes me look stronger?" Misty closed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval. Kuzco scowled and toned his chest back down to size and folded his arms together.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Misty trotted over to Kuzco and gave him a nudge.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Another (stronger) nudge. "No- TOUCHY-EEE!" Kuzco found himself stumbling back and rolling down the hill. He came to a stop mid-way with Misty trotting behind him. Kuzco landed on his stomach and lifted himself up with the palms of his hands. He turned to Misty behind him and glared. He sat on his knees and gestured at the camp at the bottom of the hill.

"You can't expect me to just GO there!"

"**Mwa!**" Misty nudged Kuzco again. Kuzco grabbed her snout.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty pressed on and next thing they knew…

"Ahhh!" Kuzco yelled and was once again rolling down the hill with Misty slipping on a spot of dirt and tumbling after. Kuzco landed flat at the bottom of the hill with Misty coming down beside him. Kuzco once again lifted himself up and sat on his bottom, with his knees sticking up, and an arm draped over them. He reached to the back of his head with his other hand making sure the black rope hadn't fallen off his hair. On the shiny, metal chest plate of his armor he was able to confirm his illusion of short hair was still intact. He draped his other hand along with the first over his knees giving Misty a scowl and muttered,

":Man if I knew it was that easy for a llama to force a human to do something for them I would've done the same to Pacha." Kuzco looked towards the entrance of the camp stood himself up.

"Well… looks like we're here." Kuzco puffed his chest up to make himself look more brawny and made his way towards the camp in what looked like a combo of marching and strutting. Needless to say, the llama did not approve of that either.

**(Back home…)**

That first morning for the members of Clan Pacha without Kuzco was… quiet… an unsettling quietness.

Everyone ate without looking at each other. No one dared bring up Kuzco, it was hard, it was… strange, getting back to their old routine without him. A long time ago everyone would've appreciated the peacefulness without Kuzco, but this was different. There was however one question lingering in everyone's mind.

_Why did Kuzco leave?_

**Did he leave cause Pacha got mad at him?**

**Did he leave to prove himself worthy of protecting his kingdom?**

**Did he leave to save Pacha?**

All of these being possible answers, the problem was deciphering which was the right one or if it was all three.

For the moment at the table it was just Pacha, Chicha, Tipo, and Chaca. Yupi was still asleep in the kids' bedroom attic.

The silence was interrupted with a knock from the door. Pacha and Chicha looked at one another worriedly.

_Had Kuzco been discovered already?_

Both Chicha and Pacha stood and walked over to the door.

"Who do you think that is?" Tipo whispered looking at Chaca.

"I don't know." Chaca whispered back. Both children snuck over to the entrance of the kitchen and peered into the living room.

Chicha reached for the knob hesitantly and opened it. There standing behind the door was Urkon the newly appointed village leader who was staring at Pacha surprisingly.

"What are you still doing here?" Urkon asked. Pacha's eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

"Uh… well… you see…"

"You should've been down at the training camp hours ago." Urkon interrupted. Pacha sighed and glanced at his wife before speaking.

"You see, here's the thing. Our oldest… nephew… showed up last minute and offered to…" Pacha trailed off looking away feeling ashamed.

"Offered to take your place in the army. You tried to stop him but gave you no other option." Urkon sighed. "I heard the same story from a neighbor claiming to have seen someone ride off with a llama from your hut last night, saying your nephew had shown up and left kast night. I didn't believe her at first but of course, it seems I've been proven wrong. Well, it looks like Kuzco got what he wanted, your safety. Although I can't say the same for your nephew."

"Our nephew will be fine, he's a tough boy." Chicha said with a sheepish smile. Urkon smiled.

"That's very good to hear." Urkon cleared his throat. "By the way, the real reason as to why I'm here is to ask for the scroll document of leadership status."

"But since I'm here, that won't be necessary right?" Pacha asked.

"No." Urkon said. Pacha and Chicha both blinked several times in surprise.

"What?" Pacha asked.

"I'm sorry Pacha but I was officially appointed by the royal council, while you're supposed to be away, at least until the army returns or the war ends you will not be village leader, unless you decide to explain to the royal council of your predicament. They can locate him and have him confirm…"

"That's fine." Pacha said interrupting Urkon. Both Chicha and Urkon looked up at him confused.

"I'll get you the scroll." Pacha turned away and walked deep into the home while Chicha stood at the front door with Urkon.

"What's going on?" Tipo whispered to his sister still peering into the living room from the kitchen with Chaca.

"I don't know but I think dad just lost leadership status in the village." Chaca whispered.

"What! Nobody's a better leader than da-!" Tipo exclaimed but Chaca covered his mouth with her hands.

"What was that?" Urkon asked from the front door.

"Oh nothing." Chicha said calmly. "Sorry, excuse my manners, would you like anything to drink, Urkon?" Urkon shook his head.

"No thank you mam. However I would like to know about Kuzco. How is the boy?" Chicha blinked several times taken aback.

"Kuzco? He's fine. He's been in bed all day yesterday and all morning today. He's still recovering from yesterday's… incident."

"Ah yes, I saw. And here I thought he would've been unconscious with only the first blow, but the boy showed so much strength and bravery. Very out of character from the scrawny cowardly emperor we all know. But you have to admit, despite going out of line it was very impressive." Chicha felt her stomach drop at this. It _was_ impressive how Kuzco stayed firm after the first hit, however it was a bit strange yet relieving to see him handle that especially now that he's gone off to battle.

"_Wait a minute… stepping out of line?_" Chicha looked up glaring angrily.

"Kuzco did not step out of line!" She wanted to be the one to say it, but it wasn't her, it was Pacha. Chicha turned behind her to see Pacha standing there, scroll in hand, a scowl marred on his face.

"The one who stepped out of line was that lieutenant who struck our emperor to be when he was trying to protect, not only me but the entire village." Pacha handed over the scroll to Urkon. "Here." He said. Urkon took the scroll and nodded.

"Alright, thank you." With that Urkon turned away and made his way down the hill. Chicha closed the door, Chaca and Tipo both came out of the kitchen.

"Mom, dad… what's going to happen now?" Tipo asked.

"Everything's going to be alright kids, don't worry about it." Pacha said.

"And Kuzco?" Chaca asked. Chicha knelt down to be eye level with the kids.

"Kuzco will be alright. He's gone through worse than this. All those times he's been turned into an animal he still pulled through, remember?" The kids smiled at this.

"Mama, papa?" A little voice called. Everyone turned to the staircase spotting Yupi holding onto Wompy. Chicha walked over to Yupi and lifted him up.

"Good morning Yupi. What are you doing with Kuzco's Wompy?"

"No, not Kutsco Wompy, mine- pwesent." Yupi said.

"Present?" Chicha asked.

Pacha's eye widened at the sound of that. He took out Kuzco's golden locket from his pocket and looked at it.

"_Present…?_"

(**Camp)**

As Kuzco marched/strutted through the camp he looked around seeing all the men, several he recognized from his village, and others who were from different villages from around the whole kingdom, mostly peasants, minus nobles.

"_Ok, I made it inside, what now?_" Kuzco wondered glancing around observing all the new recruits. They were behaving in ways Kuzco had to assume was manly. There already several men engaging in fights with one another testing their strength.

"Ok Misty, let's go look for registration." Kuzco sighed as he tried to avoid the recruits.

"**Mwa!**" Misty said. Kuzco turned around walking backwards to face Misty.

"What you think they'll recognize me? Look at me. My hair's tied up to the point where it looks short with the black rope, and this armor adds a good five pounds, it looks like added muscle. Trust me no one's going to recognize me."

"**MWA!**"

_**CRASH!**_

Kuzco hadn't been watching where he was going and tripped over a small pile of equipment sending him tumbling aimlessly and crashing into another recruit.

"Ow!" Kuzco groaned rubbing his head while sitting up on the ground.

"This is seriously the third and hopefully last time today I hit the ground." Kuzco groaned.

"Hey, you!" Kuzco yelped as a large hand hauled him up from the ground holding him in a vice grasp. Kuzco found himself face to face with Kavo, of all people he could've run into.

Kavo was wearing the same armor as Kuzco but on him it looked far more menacing.

"H-hey… uh…" Kuzco had to keep himself from saying Kavo's name like he recognized him. "Listen… buddy, I didn't mean…"

"New scrawny recruit smacked into Kavo. Kavo's gonna teach you a lesson." Kavo said in his deep, blunt, choppy voice.

Kuzco gulped and forced himself out of Kavo's grip and quickly ducking down before he could land a punch on him. Kavo found himself punching free air. He looked down and caught sight of his new foe on the ground. He growled internally, he bended forward aiming another fist at Kuzco. Kuzco shielded his face afraid to run until someone else's hand got in the way of Kavo's large beefy one. Kuzco's eyes widened at this. He placed his hands on the ground as he looked up to see his savior.

"_Guaca?_" Kuzco thought in disbelief.

"Kavo, relax. Put your hand to the side, close your eyes and find a happy place." Guaca said.

"Hm?" Kavo questioned, his hum sounding like a growl with his deep voice. Kavo slowly put his arm to the side, has hand stil gripped in a fist, he closed his eyes.

"Good." Guaca said, "Now start taking even breaths and regain some peace with yourself." Kuzco raised a confused eyebrow at the scene as he stared up at Guaca (who too is wearing the uniform) and Kavo. Kuzco noticed Kavo started taking even breaths through his nose, looking as peaceful as if he were asleep. Kavo opened his eyes and Kuzco shrunk away fearing Kavo may've not calmed down.

"Feel better?" Guaca asked.

"Hm." Kavo responded. That must've been good enough for Guaca.

"Scrawny recruit not worth Kavo's time." Kavo said. Kuzco let out a breath of relief. Guaca extended a hand out to Kuzco. Kuzco took it and stood up.

"My name's Guaca, this is Kavo. Who are you?" Guaca asked.

"_They really can't recognize me._" Kuzco thought. "_Name? Oh man, I haven't thought of one yet!_"

"Hey!" Kavo said. "Scrawny recruit was asked for name. Answer!" Both Kuzco's and Guaca's eyes widened as they realized Kavo's anger from earlier hadn't entirely withered away.

"Uh…?" Kuzco thought as he tried to desperately think of a name. Any name! Kavo growled at his silence and in his fit of anger threw another fist aiming at Kuzco, he quickly managed to duck out of the way again, unfortunately the fist ended up colliding with a passerby and accidently knocking him down. Kuzco's eyes widened as he realized who that passerbyer was. The general's youngest son Krank!

"Whoops, sorry Krank." Kavo said.

"Hey! Watch who you're aiming that!" Krank said as he stood up ready to pound Kavo. Kavo grabbed his fist and swung him in Kuzco's direction. Kuzco jumped out of the way as Krank tumbled down. Krank stood up glaring at Kuzco he then pointed at him.

"You're the one he was after aren't you? You let me take the hit!" Krank said. Kuzco's eyes widened.

"Get him!" Kavo said. Both Krank and Kavo charged towards Kuzco who had no other choice but to run away.

"Hang on you guys! You shou-!" Guaca shouted unable to complete his sentence as he took off after the three of them. Kuzco was chased through the camp as two maniacs and one semi-peacekeeper charged after him. Kuzco's breathing staggered as he called out for Misty.

"Misty! Where'd you go?" Kuzco shouted. Kuzco hid in a tent. And watched as his three pursuers passed him. Kuzco let out a breath of relief.

"And here I thought Kronk's brother would be more like him." Kuzco muttered. Kuzco heard a loud commotion happen outside startling him. He poked his head out of the tent and saw the three other boys had made a mess of the supply tent in what looked like an accident. Several other soldiers were lying on the ground. Every one of them began sitting up in annoyance as they spotted Kuzco. They all saw the commotion with him happening earlier, making everyone believe this was all his fault. Kuzco stepped out of the tent and gulped as Kavo and Krank both stood. Krank pounded his fist against his palm as Kavo glared down at him darkly. Now Kuzco had a large crowd ganging up on him. Kuzco started backing away nervously.

"Hey, guys…" Kuzco said sheepishly.

**XXXX**

Unbeknownst to them Mr. Moleguaco and Lt. Rango observed the whole thing. Lt. Rango looked down at Mr. M and told him.

"Make a note of their behavior."

"Sir, I'll have you know I know how to do my job per-" Mr. M cut himself off as he noticed the anger in Lt. Rango's face. Mr. M. gulped and did as he was told. The two headed inside the general's tent behind them. In there General Rick and Commander Aaron, who is representing the Aztec army by instead of wearing the gold designs wore red instead. He'd been positioned as General Ambassador in the Aztec Army by Empress Anacaona, but still a speaking commander in the Incan Army, in the tent both Generals were discussing strategies among each other with Kronk present in the room watching silently. When Lt. Rango and Mr. M entered Commander Aaron looked up and asked.

"Has my son arrived yet?"

"We still haven't caught sight of him sir." Mr. M said. "Howevere…"

"I'm over here." A voice interrupted. Everyone turned to the opposite entrance of the tent and spotted Ramon clad in the black Incan armor, wearing the exact same gold design but instead in red like the commander.

"Glad your finally here son, come here we could bring you up to speed with our strategy." Commander Aaron said as he gestured his son to get closer. Ramon got closer to the table where a map of Meso-America was laid out. He stood no where near his dad much like Kronk was doing with his own. They both had different reasons for the distance but everyone chose to ignore it.

"According to Anacaona and the message we received from her general this morning, the invaders have struck here and here." General Rick stated as he pointed at different areas in the Aztec areas of the map. "Commander Aaron and I will be leading two groups north of Mayan territory and pick up half of our allies as we pass there."

"From there we'll split as General Rick continues through Aztec territory and meet with our Aztec Allies before they destroy the next village on the Aztec map." Explained Commander Aaron. "I'll be left behind training the other half of our Mayan Allies until our new recruits here are ready for battle and we'll all rendezvous in the Mayan training camp and set out towards Aztec Territory to back up General Rick and his men." Commander Aaron added. At this both Kronk and Ramon looked up at their fathers wide eyed with shock.

"And who do you guys suggests stays here to train the new guys huh?" Kronk asked.

"When these new recruits are ready you'll both join us… captains." General Rick said looking at both Kronk and Ramon as he said this. Ramon's and Kronk 's eyes both widened at this news.

"Captains?" Kronk said in disbelief. Ramon looked between Commander Aaron and General Rick.

"You guys are making us captains to these guys?" Ramon asked.

"Trust me, neither one of us ever believed we'd have to announce this to you two." Commander Aaron said.

"Well especially you Kronk." General Rick said. "I know you never wanted this life. But now isn't the time to try and get out of it." Kronk looked down feeling slightly ashamed. Lt. Rango and Mr. M watched this scene, one in disbelief and the other in full fledged anger.

"Are you two sure about this!? Why not position a soldier with more experience…?" Lt. Rango didn't get the chance to finish when General Rick cut him off.

"Lt. Rango, both these boys are highly strong, skilled, and intelligent young men when it comes to military training. Not to mention, they have more patient personalities when it comes to teaching and training others. You on the other hand have a short temper and personality not equipped to train beginners. Your only assignment is to make sure none of these new recruits go awol and to lead them towards Mayan territory when their training is done."

"So you're leaving me with baby-sitting duty?" Lt. Rango asked, anger in his tone.

"Listen if the boys feel it necessary to have your service while training for any reason, that'll be up to them. In the meantime just keep an eye on them." Commander Aaron said. Lt. Rango glared down at them holding in a growl. General Rick and Commander Aaron turned around to the boys behind them.

"We have to go now, we trust you two to train these recruits well." Commander Aaron said.

"We'll be expecting a full report from Moleguaco in two weeks." General Rick said. Kronk, Ramon, and Mr. M. all nodded. Everyone but Kronk and Ramon walked out the tent leaving the two young men behind.

"Captains…" Ramon said.

"Yep." Kronk said. Ramon looked up at Kronk. Ramon gave a smirk and said.

"Don't worry my friend, we could do this, just imagine, when we return home, people will be cheering our names as leaders of Inca's finest warriors." Kronk gave a smile.

"No, the greatest warriors of all time." Kronk said. Kronk and Ramon fist bumped each other and made their way out of the tent along with the others. General Rick and Commander Aaron had already mounted their tall llamas, aside from that, what really awaited the two young captains outside was the last thing they expected from their soon to be "_greatest warriors of all time_".

Outside looked like what appeared to have been a battle mixed with a twister hitting their supply tent.

"Very impressive." Lt. Rango muttered sarcastically. Mr. M sighed as he had no other choice but to mark down what he'd just witnessed. General Rick and Commander Aaron laid one hand on one of their sons' shoulders before wishing them luck. Neither boy replied as they stared on at the shocking scene before them. Both men removed their hands and rode off with their llamas signaling the real warriors waiting for them to follow pursuit of them. Both young captains took a deep breath while internally wishing their dad's good luck, neither daring to voice it out loud.

Both captains returned their attention to the new warriors or what they should really be calling them, maggots.

"I feel as if we've been punked." Ramon said folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, how do they expect us to turn that." Kronk said pointing at the scrambling and fighting new recruits, then pointed at the real warriors riding away on their llamas in the distance, "into them?" Ramon sighed. He stepped forward in front of the crowd before calling out,

"Warriors!" Everyone in the crowd immediately stopped their fighting and stood up revealing someone on the ground and pointed at the fetal positioned young man shielding his head with his hands and arms, he looked to be about Ramon's age, but a lot smaller.

"He started it!" They all called out. Kronk and Ramon raised an eyebrow. Both not believing that little fellow could've been able to have caused this whole mess. However everyone else seemed to believe it. Kronk decided to be the one to approach him.

* * *

><p>When Kuzco heard the shout, "He started it!" he felt a large shadow begin to loom over him, he uncovered his hands over his head and peeked up.<p>

"_Kronk?_" Kuzco's eyes widened and stood himself up while brushing off dirt from his uniform. He faced Kronk and noticed the unhappy look on his face.

"Listen maggot. We don't need anyone causing trouble at this camp." Kuzco's eyes widened as he noted the anger in Kronk's voice.

"S-sorry, 'bout that." Kuzco stuttered in fear, while trying to disguise his voice. "

"What's you're name maggot?" Kronk asked abruptly. Kuzco's eyes widened.

"_Is Kronk like this with the Junior Chipmunks? Man I feel bad for them._"

"Uh, uh, uhm…" Kuzco stuttered having forgotten the part he still hadn't come up with a name for himself yet.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." Kuzco found himself face to face with an annoyed Lt. Rango.

"_Crud! Not this again! And this guy again!_"

"I've got a name." Kuzco said, "And it's a peasant name too." Kuzco grew silent as he tried to think hard for a new name. Ramon watched from eside Mr. Molequaco.

"Poor maggot. Looks like he's never been scolded a day in his life." Ramon said.

"Hmm." Mr. M. thought as he watched the scene. Kuzco rubbed the back of his head still trying to come up with a name.

"_Cory? No. Junior? No. Alex? No…_"

"Any day now little boy." Lt. Rango said lifting one end of the staff at Kuzco face. Kuzco eyes crossed looking at the same staff he was struck with the other day.

"My name's uh… Kuz-… on?"All the heads of Kronk, Rango, Mr. M., and Ramon tilted to the side in confusion.

"Kuz-on?" Kronk asked confused while Lt. Rango's eyes widened in surprise. Kuzco nodded vigorously affirming his new name. Ramon turned to Mr. M. beside him.

"Is that even a name?" Mr. M. responded with a shrug.

"Yes, my name is Kuzon." Kuzco said determinedly.

"Let me see your draft scroll." Ramon said coming up holding his hand out for the scroll. Kuzco handed it over.

Ramon opened the draft scroll and read it over."

"Pacha?" Ramon asked.

"As in thee Pacha? Village leader Pacha?" Kronk asked.

"The Pacha with current guardianship of Emperor Kuzco?" Lt. Rango asked.

"I had no idea Pacha had an older son." Mr. M. said.

Kuzco nodded at everything except for Mr. M's statement.

"I'm not Pacha's son. I'm his nephew who just came back from visiting the Mayans last week. When I heard about the war I took it upon myself to take Pacha's place." Kuzco said.

"Hmm… Clan Pacha or Kuzco haven't said a word about a returning nephew named Kuzon." Kronk said. Kuzco's face downcasted slightly at the sound of being excluded from Clan Pacha.

"They don't talk about me much." Kuzco said sheepishly while picking up an arrow from the ground twirling it and accidently pricking his finger with it.

"Ow!" He said.

"We could see why, Clan Pacha are masters of archery, this boy looks like he's never handled a weapon before in his life." Mr. M. said. Ramon shook his head and stepped forward facing the new maggots.

"Alright maggots. Thanks to your new friend, **Kuzon**! Today you'll be reassembling and reorganizing the entire supply tent. Then tomorrow the real training begins." Ramon said with a voice that spoke more with authority than its usual charm and charisma earning him a crowd of groans than the usual cheers he'd get at school.

"_How's Ramon a captain all of a sudden? Kronk I get but…_" Kuzco stopped his thoughts short and noticed the difference between their uniforms.

"_He's… wearing red…_"

**XXXX **

**The Village:**

That same day back at the village, Pacha and his family tried to get back into their old routine before Kuzco had moved in. It was difficult herding the llamas without Misty but Pacha understood Kuzco needed her more than he did. After all Pacha had another llama just as good as Misty. He only hoped they'd both return home safely. Things just weren't the same without them and everyone noticed.

"_Mwa!_"It was the sound of a young cria's cry. Pacha turned around to see Fluffy, Misty's white cria with the pink bow on her head wandering around the pen in the middle of a crowd of other grown llamas, most likely in search of her mother.

Pacha walked up to the small cria and pet her on the head.

"Don't worry Fluffy. Your mom will come back. Kuzco wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'm sure of it."

"_And Misty will look out for Kuzco too. That's what I asked her to do…_"

When Pacha's daily rounds were done he went back home. The minute he entered through the door, Chaca and Tipo were racing down the stairs.

"Dad look what we found!" They both cheered. Chicha came out of the kitchen to see the commotion.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Look at these!" They said. Yupi looked up from his coloring on the floor with Wompy observing him at his side.

"What are they?" Pacha asked.

"We found them under our pillows. Look it's Kuzco's doodle notebook." Tipo said.

"And his golden llama comb." Chaca said.

"He left those for you?" Chicha asked.

"Yeah I guess." Chaca said looking down. Chicha sighed.

":Kuzco's coming back, and before you know it he'll be slamming open that door asking for his stuff back." Chicha said.

"You really think so mom?" Tipo asked smiling at her.

"I know so." Chicha said gathering her children in her arms.

"Did kuzco write anything in the notebook?" Pacha asked kneeling in front of his wife and kids on the floor. Chicha let go of Tipo to allow himto open the notebook. Tipo flipped through many of Kuzco's useless and hilariously drawn doodles before making it on the final page of his doodles. The pages after the last doodle were filled with pages with words and drawings explaining and demonstrating several Fútbol maneuvers and techniques. Tipo smiled with tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Kuzco's not letting me down." Tipo said.

"What?" Chicha and Pacha asked.

"Kuzco told me he'd help me improve my Fútbol techniques this summer. I guess this is his way of him being here for me." Pacha, Chicha, and Chaca all leaned over Tipo's shoulder to observe all the drawings and explanations Kuzco left for Tipo with smiles. Chicha rubbed Tipo's head with her hand as Tipo continued to flip through the notebook. When he made it to the end of the training exercises there was a letter.

The family was now all over this. Tipo handed the notebook to Pacha for him to read out loud.

_**Hey, everyone of Clan Pacha.**_

_**I'm sure you've all noticed by now that I left and took Pacha's place in the army. **_

_**Just to let you guys know I don't regret my decision at all even if it gets me into trouble later. I promise to return Misty home to you and Fluffy as safely as I can. But I won't be making any promises about me. **_

_**I want to let you all know that I'm doing this to fix my mistake and to repay my final debt to you all. Also because, I know I've never said it before out loud but, you're all like family to me, I know what it feels like to watch your family get torn apart for something you didn't cause and I couldn't stand by and let that happen to any of you. **_

_**I've been an unruly ruler long enough.**_

_**It's time I learn where I stand.**_

_**I'll miss you,**_

_**Kuzco**_

A/N: Thanks for reading.

_**Sincerely, **_

_***SS8***_


	6. Chapter 6 Spirit Guardian

A/N: Just to let you guys know, this story is not finished yet, and yes, for those of you who have seen the cartoon, Avatar The Last Airbender, yes I did borrow the name **Kuzon** from the episode _The Headband_. Only because it sounds similar to Kuzco.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Emperor's New (Fill blank here) franchise what's so ever.

Please review and recommend. :)

Previously on TLOKTU:

Chp. 1: Kuzco discovers a war is rising.

Chp. 2: Kuzco throws an end of the year party- completely aware but ignoring the fact that it may be his last time to be with his friends before the war.

Chp. 3: Kuzco attends a war meeting only to be thrown out unconcluded.

Chp. 4: Kuzco watches helplessly as one by one his friends, their families, and his host family are forced to be torn apart. - Kuzco runs away from his host-home with Misty the llama to fight the war in his guardian's place. – Tipo prays for Kuzco's safety.

Chp. 5: Kuzco and Misty arrive at camp where he meets: _**School Bully**_: _Kavo_, _**School Friend**_: _Guaca_, _**Kronk's Younger Brother**_: _Krank_, _**Frenemy And Captain**_: _Kronk_,_**School Rival And Captain**_: _Ramon_, - Under the guise of _**Kuzon**_to hidehis identity as emperor to be. –Here we also discover Ramon and Commander Aaron are related. –Kuzco and the new recruits are forced to fix the mess they made of the supply tent. -Clan Pacha reads Kuzco's goodbye letter.

Chapter 6: Spirit Guardian __

_Somewhere up in the heavens a message… a prayer, got through to a mysterious power worshipped by all the Incas. The prayer was small, yet heavy with light. If you lay a hand upon it you can feel the depth on how heartfelt and selfless the prayer was. That very heartfelt and selfless prayer is meant for the sake of someone else committing another selfless act. Those are one of the few most beautiful forms of prayers this mysterious power has ever been honored to witness from beyond the Earth. This young mortal man whom another mortal boy has chosen worthy to pray for is no ordinary human. The family of this young mortal was hand chosen by this mysterious power, generations ago, to rule an Earthly empire full of loyal worshippers to the mysterious power above. The one who filled the Earth with light. Now a descendant of the great line of royalty is in grave danger of losing his forefathers' throne if this prayer is not granted. The mortal boy who sent this prayer holds the young royal in high regards not only as ruler but as family and friend. Four more prayers ascended to him bearing many similarities to the first sent by the young boy. Together they grew strong and were determined to be granted together. The mysterious power gave heed to the prayers knowing he cannot ignore the strength of those prayers combined. He summoned a spirit to aid the young royal on his quest to protect those who prayed for him, however he cannot guarantee the royal will be returned home to them the same. _

**Village:**

The family of Clan Pacha was bustling about at home trying to keep their minds off Kuzco. Which was easier considering all of Kuzco's friends were never coming around because they were all participating in the war effort so no one in town ever really asked about him, believing he was sick. The only times he was ever brought up was when someone else would bring up the subject of his actions the day of the draft. However no one ever included anyone from Clan Pacha in the conversation. That topic spread around like murmured gossip with people turning away from Pacha and/or Chicha and would silently murmur it while receiving angry and dirty looks from Pacha and Chicha.

One day when Chicha was delivering fruit around the village she came across Matilda(Kronk's aunt)'s house, she greeted her with a warm smile and invited her in.

"Hello Chicha how are you?"

"I'm… fine Matilda, thank you for asking, and you how are you holding up about your brother and nephews?"

"There tough men they can handle anything that comes their way. To be honest it's Kuzco I'm worried about. Would you like some tea?" Matilda headed for the kitchen where Chicha followed her in confusion.

"Kuzco? What do you mean? This conversation has nothing to do with him." Chicha said feeling slightly nervous.

"Do you like yours with cream, sugar?" Matilda asked.

"Matilda." Chicha said, her voice coming out stern trying to get the older woman's attention.

"You're lucky Urkon came to my house first asking for directions and I just happened to have mentioned he'll be seeing Pacha in his home because I witnessed a young man, quite possibly a nephew of yours riding off to the training camp wearing the assigned armor. That probably got him off your back's about why Pacha is still here and hasn't pressed the subject since he took charge of the village." There was a look of shock and horror on Chicha's face before she started speaking.

"It was you? You were the neighbor he was talking about? How did you know we would even use the same excuse? Why haven't you reported it?" Chicha sat down trying to take even breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Someone knew the secret and though Chicha liked Matilda she felt like she couldn't trust anyone in town anymore considering how they've been disrespectfully talking about Kuzco behind her and her family's backs. Matilda sat beside Chicha.

"Chicha calm yourself. I won't be telling anyone. I swear. I only chose to tell Urkon what I said, because I knew you would use the same excuse. Everyone in town knows you don't have an older child so I figured you'd say he was your nephew, and the mere fact that I mentioned it to Urkon before he got to you confirmed it, especially since you confirmed it without practice means he won't be badgering you and your family about him. Like his name, where he came from. He'll only be focused on running the village instead of exposing you. Chicha regained her breath back.

"Matilda, thank you. You have no idea how much we appreciate your help." Matilda smiled and nodded. She made her way to the kitchen to get the tea and handed one to Chicha to relax her.

Chicha was letting a few stray tears run down her face as she and Matilda sat at the table drinking their tea.

"Chicha, I understand the pain knowing a loved one has put themselves in danger for war. I won't lie, it hurts the worst and is far more frightening the first time their gone." Chicha nodded while whiping away her tears. "Keep Kuzco in your prayers and he'll be fine. I doubt the Sun God granted an impact like Kuzco to your family only to rip him away from you once you've developed a bond."

Chicha took a breath.

"It wasn't the Sun God who thrust Kuzco into my and my family's life. It was the selfish acts of a greedy old woman and the kindness of my husband's heart why Kuzco became part of our lives at all. From before he even moved in we were friends. Just friends with him. We'd visit the vacation home he built on the hill next to us, we'd visit him at the palace, he'd invite us to wonderful dinners, we'd go see amazing parades in the noble areas of the kingdom. After he moved in that bond shifted, and he became part of the family he became less like a friend that our family enjoyed to hang out with and more like a son who needed guidance, teaching, and overall raising. We just thought he had a fun personality for a time. He turned out to be very immature, self absorbed, and spoiled, (she definitely learned what her husband went through traveling with him, he could've warned them first) and though he got on my nerves I never wished any harm to him, and the thought of kicking him out of the house never crossed my mind. It never felt like the right thing to do, I'd feel like I'd given up on him. I would never do that to my own children, and at some point Kuzco became mine and Pacha's son," the tears were welling up in Chicha's eyes. "I don't see why he feels the need to…" Chicha covered her face a started to silently sob into her hands. Matilda stayed with Chicha the whole afternoon trying to help her get through the pain and fear.

Meanwhile back at the house Tipo was reading Kuzco's instructions trying to work on his techniques. They were helpful and at times even filled with funny stories. One of them even read. If Tipo didn't get a certain technique down right the first time to not worry about it, there had once been a time when Kuzco damaged property around the palace while practicing with his ball as a child. There was even a time when Kuzco was pretty sure he chipped one of Yzma's teeth when he'd accidentally kicked a ball once to her face. That got a chuckle out of Tipo. It was nice knowing that he and Kuzco weren't that much different at the age Tipo is now. It makes him feel closer to his friend. Though it would've been nice if Kuzco had been here to teach him himself. He took his ball to try kicking the ball into the net in single kick. Chaca was there posing as a goalie. He planted his feet to the ground hunched his shoulders he ran forward and kicked. The ball went flying at Chaca who barely missed the ball as she tried to catch it. It flew beneath her arms and hit the back of the goal net as she landed on the ground.

"I did it?! Tipo said. "I did it! Chaca did you see that!" Tipo asked excitedly. Chaca smiled crouching on the ground.

"Yeah." She got up and walked over to him and grabbed the notebook while flipping through the pages. "You'd make Kuzco proud."

"You think so?" Tipo asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure he would be."

From within the house Pacha watched his children with a small smile from the window. Pacha hadn't felt the desire to leave the house all that often especially since Kuzco's gone. He feels that isolating himself from the outside world is a deservable punishment for not being able to stop Kuzco from taking his place. He feels ashamed that Kuzco believes he owes him and that this is sufficient repayment. Pacha never felt like he was owed anything. Kuzco is his friend. More than that, he's family. I horrifying thought of fathers burying their sons crosses his mind and leaves a chill and hollow feeling in his chest which he quickly tries to shake off. He has to have more faith in Kuzco. If he doesn't believe in him Pacha would be the one to owe him mote than his life and he's tired of this idea that Kuzco feels like he's in debt to him and his family. Kuzco is family and you don't owe your family for caring for you Kuzco should know that.

No, Kuzco wouldn't know that. He grew up alone and raised by Yzma, she gave him no concept or idea of what it was like to grow up with a real loving family.

He sat down in the living room where he watched Yupi coloring on the floor with Wompy sitting beside him. He silently thought to himself hoping and praying for Kuzco's safety. Chicha tells him not to dwell on it too much, but how could he not? Kuzco's gone because of him, for him, if anything happens to him he'll never forgive himself. He only wishes his last conversation with Kuzco wasn't an argument. He hated how Kuzco felt responsible for the draft, he hated himself that he showed disappointment in him when Kuzco confessed he was kicked out of the war meeting for nearly attacking an incredibly disrespectful lieutenant, and was unable to be a part of the final decision process over the draft which he's sure by this point wasn't a process but a preconceived unstoppable plan all along. Kuzco no longer had any official power as Emperor any more he can no longer snap his fingers and fix everything suitable to his needs anymore. Pacha hated it even worse when he made Kuzco think he was too weak to rule his empire. The last way he ever wanted Kuzco to feel is weak. That's why he took off into the army, to prove he wasn't weak, and that he is a suitable emperor to the Inca empire. Pacha was sure that's why the council sent Kuzco home early they never wanted him there, but as _emperor to be_ (Pachas's really starting to get sick of that phrase now Kuzco is their rightful emperor and everyone knows it)Kuzco had to be there at the war meeting and they used his actions as an excuse to send him home like he had his tail between his legs and decided to let other people handle his problems. That was not true. Of course Kuzco was just like that before but Pacha's seen him grow and mature a little over the time he's lived here. Kuzco was a fighter, he fought for what he believed in, fought to get his point across… and is now fighting for people he cares about. Pacha knows Kuzco cares about them, you don't tell a man, when you're locked in a dungeon with the threat of death looming over your head, that he's become a fatherly figure to you without it implying you care about him. Pacha sighed and rested his forehead on his fists. This is war. Who knows how long Kuzco will be gone and under a faux alias will make things difficult to get into contact with unless Kuzco contacts them first, which Pacha doubts he'll do. He really wishes their last conversation wasn't an argument. It'll be the worst memory Pacha would have to live with until Kuzco returns. Pacha's determined to keep his thoughts that way as a _when_ not an _if_.

"Papa." Yupi says. Pacha looks up at him.

"What is it Yupi?"

"Ook!" Yupi says proudly while holding out a colorful drawing.

"Wow. What is it?" Pacha asks smiling down at his son.

"Yupi gets up while picking up Wompy and carries the drawing over to his father.

"Ook!" Yupi says again as he thrusts his drawing into his father's hand.

The drawing was colorful and a bit sloppy, however it looked like a winged reptile attacking or fighting a serpent.

"This is a really great drawing Yupi Pacha says smiling.

"'Ank you!" Yupi says happily.

**XXXX **

Kuzco crawled inside his tent that took him more than two hours to figure out how to build while rolling out his sleeping matt. He removed the black armor and laid down on the matt wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. He felt slight discomfort under his head and removed the black rope, letting his hair fall freely.

"**Mwa!**"

"Goodnight Misty." Kuzco said as he rolled to his side. He sighed to himself, to put it short, it was a horrible first day. He made a mess of everything and all the other recruits obviously hate him considering the number of times he got smacked and pushed every time another guy got near him, he needed to restrain himself from shouting his signature catchphrase, "_No touchy_!" at them. Everyone in the kingdom knew Kuzco despises being touched and anyone would instantly recognize the phrase. Whenever the urge rose he would think of Pacha and his family becoming separated and he himself permanently losing the throne. Kuzco shut his eyes tight trying to ignore the fact he was sleeping on the ground. Here he couldn't complain about how he slept, what he ate, or what he wore, he remembered the disaste that gave him and Pacha away when they were in disguise at a Mudka's Meat Hut when he started complaining about the food. Besides it's definitely not the first time he slept on the ground he mildly surprised himself on how willing he was to sleep on the ground without bothering to order Pacha to do the impossible and build him a bed in the middle of the forest when he was a llama, he was sure he could handle this.

…

**Rustle**! **Rustle**!

"**MWA!**" Kuzco's eyes shot open and he shot up from the matt. He grabbed an arrow from inside the pouch he brought and poked his head out the tent.

"Misty." Kuzco whispered.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" A gruff voice whispered.

"Huh?" Who said that?" Kuzco said.

"Your hair man! Your hair! Someone could catch you!" Kuzco's eyes widened and poked his head back in the tent and poked it back out with his hair up behind his head like before. Kuzco stepped out of the tent, arrow in hand and looked around.

"Who… said that?" Kuzco found Misty hiding behind his tent. "Misty?" Misty shook her head.

"Down here!" Kuzco looked down and saw a talking…

"Wompy?" Kuzco said eyes widening and bending down to look at, not the cloth, hand stitched Wompy that he left with Yupi but one of the imitated smaller plastic Wompies whose heads pop off easily. The kind made by the royal toy maker.

"Nah uh, kid. The name's not Wompy. You can…" The small talking Wompy doll whipped its tiny head from side to side looking around. "Quick kid, get inside the tent. Kuzco felt his legs wobbling as he took a step back and tumbled to the matt on the floor.

The toy looked at Misty before walking in and said, "Feel free to stick your head in the tent if you wanna know what's going on."

"No way, I'm looking at a talking Wompy doll. This whole mess has to be a dream! There's no war, there's no talking Wompy…!"

"Denial will lead you nowhere kid. Pinch yourself." Kuzco stared at the plastic Wompy and made his thumb and forefinger reach for the skin on his arm. He shut his eyes bracing himself for the pain.

"Ouch!" Kuzco said as softly as he could. The little Wompy sighed while shaking his, its(?) head.

"Kid, If you can't handle little pain like that what makes you think you'll be able to survive training the next two weeks?" Kuzco looked at the living toy in shock before asking,

"What are you? How are you alive?" The Wompy toy looked up at him and started speaking again.

"One: the name's not Wompy. Two: You can call me Nahual I'm a guardian angel prayed for by Tipo and sent by the Sun God to guide and protect you."

"**Mwa!**"

"And I believe what the Llama, Misty here would like you to know is that I tried possessing her to get to you, which is why she panicked and I had to resort to my last choice because posing as a jaguar or any other animal would set your cover off.

Kuzco felt his mouth drop open slightly in shock.

"Ok… which question do I ask first?" Kuzco asked staring at Wo- Nahual.

"How about we start with what I'm here for." Nahual started. Kuzco nodded still staring at the talking toy.

"First off your highness, I'm here because your dear little brother prayed for you to have guidance and safety while you're away in battle. The Sun God paid heed and sent me down to look after you. It's a pretty noble thing what you're doing, I respect that, but pretty stupid when you think of the consequences. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen.

"And… how are you going to do that? Wait, I don't have a little brother." Kuzco said looking down at Nahual.

"Oh well, can you tell me who this kid is then?" Nahual asked and created a magical floating image of a little boy playing fútbol. Kuzco looked at the boy and couldn't help the small smile on his face. He took a breath before speaking.

"That's Tipo, my human guardians' son." Kuzco said as he watched Tipo playing, probably from during earlier the day. Nahual looked at the image.

"Oh well, close enough." He said before making the image disappear." Listen kid, I'm going to make sure you don't get caught and keep you motivated in preparing for battle. If you fail you lose the throne. If you lose this war, it could spell doom for the whole empire, are we clear?"

"Yes." Kuzco mumbled.

"Sorry can't quite here you." Nahual said.

"I said yes." Kuzco said speaking a little more clearly.

"One more time."

"Yes we're clear!" Kuzco said, not loudly, more determinedly.

"Good. My first job as Spirit Guardian is to make sure you rest. I've kept you up long enough."

A/N: This story is not dead! This story will have a proper storyline and ending and you'll all know it aint finished till you see on your mobile device that little C meaning complete sign next to the comments symbol for those of you guys who read off your phones.


End file.
